Lockdown
by Sweetylove30
Summary: SPOILER saison 3, Jane en prison, Lisbon lui rend enfin visite. Une situation que personne n'avait imaginé. Histoire meilleure que le résumé.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous, et oui je sais, encore une fic. Mais celle-ci sera courte, du moins je le pense, tout dépendra de l'accueil que vous lui faite.

C'est ma petite contribution à la fin de la saison 3, une petite suite, peu probable, de ce qui pourrait arriver dans la saison 4. Un sujet maintes fois visité mais différent des autres fics, à mon avis.

Certaines scènes pourraient être dures à lire, donc ne lisez pas si vous voulez du romantique, cette fic est tout sauf romantique.

Comme toujours, deux postes par semaine afin de me laisser le temps de finir de l'écrire.

Je n'aime pas poster une fic non fini mais je tenais à vous faire découvrir celle-ci.

En passant je tiens à m'excuser de ne plus beaucoup commenter les fics des autres, je suis assez prise en ce moment entre l'écriture de mes fics, mes créations photos et la mise en place de mon Forum. Je promets de laisser des commentaires aussi tôt que possible.

**Résumer**: suite directe de _**Strawberry and cream**_, Jane en prison, Lisbon qui se décide enfin à aller le voir et… une situation qu'aucun des deux n'auraient pu imaginer.

**Rating:** T, pour certaines scènes un peu violente et le langage.

**Personnages**: principalement Jane et Lisbon.

**Genre**: drame, pour pas changer.

Je vous laisse à présent découvrir cette fic et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Un jour ordinaire dans la vie de Teresa Lisbon, enfin peut-etre, ou peut-etre pas. La jeune femme se trouvait encore et toujours dans son bureau à remplir des dossiers, des plaintes et autres rapports et elle commençait à se sentir un peu fatiguée. Elle se leva, un café lui ferait du bien et elle pourrait ainsi se dégourdir les jambes.<p>

Elle sortit de son bureau et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait à présent seule dans les bureaux du CBI, l'heure étant déjà bien avancée et la nuit bien entamée. Tous ses collègues étaient partis et il ne restait qu'elle pour finir le travail, encore et toujours la dernière à partir et la première à arriver.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie, la cafetière, pour se faire réchauffer ce liquide noir si important dans sa vie. Elle se versa une tasse et savoura son café, peut-etre le dixième de la journée, mais elle en avait besoin, même si elle allait avoir du mal à dormir après ça. Mais avait-elle seulement envie de dormir? Tout bien réfléchit non, elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas plonger de nouveau dans ces rêves qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs semaines, la fatiguant plus que lui permettant de se reposer. Chaque nuit c'était la même chose et chaque matin elle se réveillait en sueur, la mine sombre, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, les cernes de plus en plus visibles sous ses beaux yeux émeraude. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement faire des rêves doux et tendres comme bien des gens? Pourquoi devait-elle, même la nuit, être hantée par son consultant? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille la nuit? La laisser se reposer car elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir le choc, d'ici peu il allait lui arriver quelque chose si elle ne parvenait pas à récupérer ces heures de sommeils en moins, elle le savait. Elle était un danger pour ses collègues, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi depuis plusieurs semaines et ça le serait encore longtemps.

Les choses avaient changés à la minutes où Jane avait agit, sans tenir compte des conséquences, pour lui et pour les autres, sans penser à ce qu'allaient ressentir ses amis, elle. Il avait une fois de plus pensé qu'à lui, il n'avait pas pensé à elle, à ce qu'elle allait vivre après ça, comment elle allait faire sans lui auprès d'elle. De toute façon comment aurait-il pût savoir ce qu'elle ressentirait? Il ne savait même pas à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point il était important pour elle. Ne plus avoir Patrick Jane dans sa vie était encore moins supportable que de l'avoir constamment dans les jambes, de devoir toujours veiller sur lui, faire attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, comme avec un gosse de cinq ans. Comme elle regrettait cette époque.

Alors qu'elle se cherchait quelque chose à manger dans le placard, Lisbon tomba sur une boite qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Une simple boite mais qui voulait dire tellement de choses. Ne supportant plus la vision de cette boite, la jeune femme posa sa tasse dans l'évier et repartit, presque en courant, dans son bureau s'y enfermer pour pleurer. Et encore une fois, elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer, à le pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, de rentrer chez elle affronter ses démons.

**- o -**

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement fut rapide et une fois arrivé, elle monta immédiatement dans sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait envie de le voir, de se rassurer sur son sort, de savoir qu'il allait bien. Mais elle savait aussi que si jamais elle allait le voir elle ne pourrait plus le quitter, elle serait incapable de partir et de le laisser derrière elle. Sa vie était devenu un enfer sans lui, mais ce serait pire s'il était là, elle ne pourrait pas se contenir. Teresa Lisbon avait une folle envie de se jeter dans les bras de son consultant et de lui montrer à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, à quel point elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit si difficile? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir ce que tant de gens avaient? Une personne avec qui passer de bons moments, avec qui vivre tout simplement.

Alors, comme chaque nuit, elle se laissa envahir par le sommeil et se retrouva une fois de plus à revoir ce terrible jour qui avait changé toute sa vie, ce jour où Patrick Jane avait tué John le Rouge.

Même si elle lui en voulait pour ça, elle lui en voulait encore plus de ne pas avoir pensé à elle avant d'agir.

Au petit matin, en ouvrant les yeux, Lisbon prit une décision, cette décision qui lui faisait peur autant qu'elle lui faisait envie. Elle allait aller le voir, elle en avait trop besoin et elle ne laisserait pas encore des mois passer avant de le faire, il devait y aller aujourd'hui, sinon elle ne le ferait jamais.

La jeune femme se leva et alla prendre sa douche afin de faire disparaitre au maximum les traces de sommeil qui lui manquaient. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser voir à quel point il avait bousillé sa vie.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de chez elle, passa un appel à Cho pour le prévenir qu'elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui et qu'elle viendrait le lendemain. L'asiatique la rassura sur la situation, pas de nouvelles enquête pour le moment et si jamais il y en avait une, ils se débrouilleraient sans elle. Elle se félicita d'avoir une telle équipe et partit un peu plus sereine.

**- o -**

Lorsque Lisbon passa la porte de la prison, elle sentit comme un étau se resserrer autour de son cœur. Elle allait le revoir, Patrick Jane, l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de peine, mais aussi celui qui parvenait à la faire sourire, celui qui avait toujours un mot doux pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer autant qu'elle le détester? Bonne question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse.

La jeune femme suivit un gardien qui la conduisit dans une petite salle dont la seule et unique fenêtre était barricadée avec de larges barreaux. Il y avait une table et deux chaises, rien de plus et elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'y avait pas de miroir derrière lequel elle serait surveillée, elle allait être vraiment seule avec lui et cela l'excita autant que lui fit peur.

Lisbon prit place sur l'une des chaises, faisant dos à la porte, redoutant le moment de son arrivée. Et soudain elle l'entendit entrer dans la pièce et son cœur accéléra, si vite qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration mais n'y parvint pas. Tant de mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Elle l'entendit marcher derrière elle et elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme et là seulement elle les rouvrit, plongeant immédiatement dans le regard bleu surprit de son consultant.

.

"_ Lisbon," souffla Jane en le voyant.

"_ Jane," répondit-elle simplement.

.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire, trop de choses se bousculaient dans leurs têtes et la simple vue de l'autre en face d'eux les plongea dans les souvenirs. Des souvenirs heureux comme des douloureux, mais des souvenirs communs.

Jane ne portait pas de menottes et Lisbon en fut surprise, mais aussi heureuse, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de bêtises et que les gardiens ne le jugeaient pas dangereux pour elle. Elle posa ses mains sur la table et Jane en fit de même, hésitant.

.

"_ Pourquoi êtes vous là?" lui demanda-t-il alors, une sorte de crainte dans la voix.

.

Lisbon s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose la question, elle-même se la posait mais ce qu'elle se demandait c'était: pourquoi avait-il peur? Redoutait-il qu'elle le frappe? Qu'elle lui colle une bonne droite, histoire de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui en voulait? Mais plus elle le regardait, plus elle se disait que ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait peur. Elle comprit à l'instant où des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux et elle se leva d'un bond, s'approchant de la porte. Mais une main vint se poser sur son bras, la tirant en arrière. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard terrifié de Jane.

.

"_ Vous n'auriez pas dû venir aujourd'hui," lui dit-il en l'éloignant de la porte et la poussant dans un coin de la pièce.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Jane?" Le questionna-t-elle, de moins en moins rassurée.

"_ Vous auriez mieux fait de ne jamais venir ici," répondit-il simplement.

.

Des voix retentirent de l'autre coté de la porte et Lisbon comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle allait devoir rester ici plus longtemps que prévu et elle pria pour en sortir vivante.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Vous êtes toujours là? Je ne vous ais pas fait fuir?<p>

Bon, un petit aperçu du chapitre 1 _**Tensions**_:

_« "_ Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer n'est-ce pas?"_

_C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et le simple hochement de tête de Jane n'était qu'une formalité. Maintenant, ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est comment il était au courant et pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Et surtout elle voulait savoir qui avait eu cette idée._

_"_ Depuis quand le savez-vous?"_

_Silence._

_"_ Qui est derrière tout ça?"_

_De nouveau le silence._

_"_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu un gardien ou quelqu'un qui a de l'autorité?"_

_Ce silence devenait assourdissant. »_

Je vous dis donc à Samedi, en attendant profitez bien de l'été et, si jamais vous avez trop de soleil, vous pouvez toujours m'en envoyer un peu, ça manque beaucoup ici et en échange je vous envoi de la pluie.


	2. Tensions

Salut à tous, je sais je devais poster hier, mais j'ai fini le boulot trop tard, ou tôt, 1h du matin, donc pas eu le temps ne le courage de poster.

Mais pas de souci la suite est là pour votre plus grand plaisir, lol.

Je remercie **Janeandteresa**, **Pasca** et **Leelou09** pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir pour une nouvelle aventure.

Allez bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Tensions<strong>

* * *

><p>La tension était montée dans la salle de visite de la prison et elle ne semblait pas vouloir baisser. Lisbon continuait de fixer Jane, dans l'attente d'une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait même pas encore posée. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, elle savait qu'il était au courant pour cette émeute mais qu'il avait gardé le silence. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est pourquoi il n'avait prévenus personne, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait savoir à elle ce qu'il allait se passer? Elle avait déjà la réponse à sa dernière question, ce n'était pas difficile d'y répondre, pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour le faire. Elle avait gardé le silence pendant des mois, elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles, ne l'avait jamais appelé et c'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir. Il avait tout un tas de raisons pour ne pas l'avoir mise au courant et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui en vouloir, pour son silence et pour la raison qui l'avait amené ici. Et sur ce point elle allait lui en vouloir longtemps.<p>

Des cries et des coups de feu retentirent dans le couloir derrière la porte et ramenèrent Lisbon à la réalité. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et fini par poser son regard sur Jane. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, il se trouvait toujours face à elle, la tenant fermement par le bras, la peur se lisant dans son regard. Il devait y avoir plus qu'une simple mutinerie, bien plus sinon il n'aurait pas si peur. Peut-etre l'un des détenus avait-il un compte à régler avec lui? Peut-etre était-ce de ça qu'il avait peur? Ou peut-etre avait-il simplement peur pour elle. Mais pourquoi? Elle était flic, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, enfin un peu, pas trop quand même.

Jane tira légèrement mais fermement sur le bras de Lisbon pour la conduire à la table et la faire assoir sur sa chaise. Etrangement, Lisbon le suivit sans rien dire, sans protester. Malgré toute la colère et la haine qu'elle avait envers lui elle se laissait encore et toujours faire par lui. Il savait comment obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre, c'est comme si tout son corps devenait indépendant de sa volonté pour n'obéir qu'à l'esprit de son consultant. Peut-etre était-il réellement entré dans sa tête? D'une certaine manière c'était le cas.

Une fois assise, Lisbon releva la tête pour voir ce que faisait Jane. Dans sa crainte il restait quand même calme, drôle de mélange. Il savait quelque chose, il avait peur pour elle, mais il n'agissait pas en conséquence, il restait lui-même, seuls ses yeux permettaient de savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Jane prit place en face de Lisbon et resta ainsi, sans rien dire le temps de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à son ex-patronne avant qu'enfin il n'ouvre la bouche.

.

"_ Même si je suis heureux de vous voir," commença-t-il, "je préférerais vous savoir au CBI, dans votre bureau à lire et relire des rapports."

"_ Et bien je suis là maintenant," lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement. "Il faudra vous y faire car je crois que je ne suis pas prête de sortir de là."

.

Le mentaliste eut un petit sourire crispé et hocha la tête. Elle avait raison, elle n'allait pas sortit se sitôt et c'est bien cela qui lui faisait peur. Plus elle restait là et plus elle serait en danger. C'Était une prison ici, un endroit où étaient enfermés tout un tas de mal en manque qui n'avait pas vue une femme depuis fort longtemps. Qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver si jamais la porte s'ouvrait et que l'un d'eux la voyait? Il ne serait pas assez fort pour la protéger, il se ferait lyncher pour la sauver et il était prêt à le faire. Il donnerait sa vie si cela permettait de sauver celle de Lisbon.

De nouveaux cris résonnèrent dans les couloirs, des hurlements de certains détenus, les cris des quelques gardiens qui tentaient encore de rétablir le calme, d'autres de prisonniers criant de joie. Et bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le laisser paraitre, Lisbon commençait elle-même à avoir peur. Elle se rendait compte de ce qui risquait de lui arriver et elle appréhendait beaucoup. Elle savait se défendre certes, mais pas face à une bande d'hommes avides de sexe.

Les minutes passèrent et les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre provenaient des couloirs. Dans la petite pièce c'était le calme plat et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir le rompre, il allait bien falloir pourtant. Lisbon se décida alors à le faire.

.

"_ Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer n'est-ce pas?"

.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et le simple hochement de tête de Jane n'était qu'une formalité. Maintenant, ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est comment il était au courant et pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Et surtout elle voulait savoir qui avait eu cette idée.

.

"_ Depuis quand le savez-vous?"

.

Silence.

.

"_ Qui est derrière tout ça?"

.

De nouveau le silence.

.

"_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu un gardien ou quelqu'un qui a de l'autorité?"

.

Ce silence devenait assourdissant.

.

Jane savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler, qu'il devrait tout lui dire, il lui avait suffisamment menti au cours des années écoulées et il l'avait déjà bien assez fait souffrir. Mais comment réagirait-elle?

De toute façon elle allait finir par le savoir, dés que la porte s'ouvrirait les choses seraient mise à jour elle il regretterait son silence. Mais s'il lui parlait il devrait affronter sa colère et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ça. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de haine envers lui, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche.

.

"_ Mais bon sang parlez moi Jane," hurla presque Lisbon en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le blond.

"_ Vous n'allez pas aimer," fut sa seule réponse.

**- o -**

Cho venait d'entrer en trombe dans l'open space. Bien que son expression faciale ne permette jamais de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, aujourd'hui il en était tout autre. Il traversa la pièce, s'installa à son bureau, tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur puis se tourna vers ses collègues. Aucun mot n'avait encore franchis ses lèvres et il ne dit toujours rien alors qu'il allumait la télévision pour tomber sur la chaine d'information.

"Je me trouve actuellement devant la prison d'état de Sacramento où, il y à quelques heures, une émeute a éclatée. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a des blessés ou non, que ce soit du coté des gardiens comme de celui des détenus, mais nous savons de source sure qu'un agent du CBI se trouve actuellement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Nous espérons tous que la jeune femme ressortira vite…."

Van Pelt émit un petit cri strident, signe qu'elle avait peur pour sa patronne, tandis que Rigsby se levait d'un bond.

.

"_ Il faut y aller," annonça-t-il, "c'est Lisbon qui est là-bas."

"_ En effet c'est elle," confirma Cho. "Elle s'y est rendu pour voir Jane il y a de ça quatre heures, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ais eu au téléphone."

"_ Mon Dieu," s'exclama Grace, "j'espère qu'elle et Jane vont bien."

"_ Prenez vos affaires," ordonna l'asiatique, "on y va."

.

Les deux agents se levèrent et suivirent leur collègue dans l'ascenseur. Leur patronne était en danger, elle avait besoin d'eux. Même de l'extérieur il y avait des façons pour lui venir en aide, et ils étaient doués à ce jeu-là, l'entrainement des années de travail avec Patrick Jane.

Ils roulèrent bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé, mais ils avaient de bonnes raisons, les vies de deux de leurs amis étaient en jeu, il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir Lisbon de cette prison et il fallait aussi qu'ils trouvent un moyen de protéger Jane à l'intérieur, hors de question de le faire sortir, et même s'ils le voulaient tant, c'était impossible. Il leur faudrait trouver une solution pour sa sécurité.

Les trois agents arrivèrent rapidement à la prison et furent accueillit par le directeur lui-même. L'homme, la bonne cinquantaine, un peu rond et les cheveux grisonnant, avait une mine sombre. Qui ne serait pas dans cet état alors que les vies de nombres de ses employés étaient en jeu?

Il expliqua ce qu'il savait de la situation aux agents et ensemble ils tentèrent de trouver un moyen de sortir Lisbon de ce mauvais pas.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient absorbés par l'étude des plans du bâtiment, un hurlement provenant de la prison leur fit relever la tête.

.

"_ Lâchez-la," hurlait un homme. "Ne lui faites pas de mal."

"_ Ta gueule le blond," cria un homme.

.

Le silence s'ensuivit durant quelques secondes avant qu'une autre voix ne se fasse entendre, la voix désespérée d'une femme.

.

"-_ **JANE…. NOOOONNN**!"

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Comme je suis gentille et que demain est un jour spécial, je vous posterais un nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse en découvrir une partie:<p>

_« "_ Jane, pourquoi avoir fait ça?"_

_"_ Ça n'aurait pas dût arriver Lisbon," pleura presque le blond. "Je suis désolé, tellement désolé."_

_"_ Vous n'avez rien fait Jane, vous ne m'avez pas fait de mal."_

_"_ Si je vous en ais fait, en le tuant je vous ais fait souffrir alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était vous protéger de lui."_

_"_ Jane," souffla Lisbon._

_"_ Je suis désolé," dit-il encore. »_


	3. Peurs

Ais-je une bonne raison pour mon retard de poste? Assurément oui, travailler durant mes jours de repos n'a pas facilité la tâche et pour le coup j'étais si en colère que je vous ais oublié. Milles pardons et pour me rattraper voici la suite avec ce chapitre 2 qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Merci à **Janeandteresa** et **Leelou09**, les seules à me commenter, mais c'est les vacances alors je comprends que beaucoup profitent du temps libre pour sortir, ce que je ferais à leur place.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Peurs<strong>

* * *

><p>Les yeux dans le vague, Jane tentait de se relever mais toutes forces l'avaient abandonné. Sa tête le faisait souffrir atrocement et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Au loin il entendait les hurlements de Lisbon, la jeune femme lui demandant de se lever, de faire un effort. Mais il n'y parvenait pas, il était trop fatigué, il avait trop mal. Il se laissa donc retomber au sol, fermant les yeux, son audition de plus en plus lointaine jusqu'à ne plus rien voir ni entendre.<p>

Lisbon continuait de hurler, elle savait bien que Jane ne pouvait plus l'entendre, mais elle continuait malgré tout dans l'espoir qu'il l'entendrait. L'homme la tirait au loin dans le couloir et ils tournèrent à gauche, entrant dans une autre salle. Lisbon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, l'incompréhension total. L'homme la relâcha simplement en la faisant s'assoir sur une chaise, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter.

L'homme retourna à la porte, la ferma derrière lui et revint vers la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement. Lorsque l'homme prit place en face d'elle, la jeune femme cru un instant le reconnaitre et là tout devint clair, c'était bien celui auquel elle pensait. C'Était Scott Rodgers, un petit délinquant qu'elle avait arrêté des années plus tôt, le sortant ainsi du gang dans lequel il était entrée en pensant réussir dans la vie. Il lui en avait voulut pendant un temps, puis il lui en avait été reconnaissant. Grace à elle il avait changé de vie, il était devenu un autre homme que celui qu'il serait devenu dans la rue avec ses "amis".

.

"_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça?" demanda-t-elle.

"_ Vous m'avez aidé il fut un temps, je me devais d'en faire autant," répondit l'homme simplement.

"_ Et je vous en remercie mais, que vont-ils faire de Jane?" S'inquiéta Lisbon.

"_ Rien pour le moment," tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

"_ Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à lui?"

"_ Ils avaient un compte à régler avec lui, c'est tout."

"_ Et pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas opposés à ce que vous m'emmeniez?" Voulut-elle savoir.

"_ Je leur ais simplement dis que moi aussi j'avais un compte à régler," sourit-il.

.

Lisbon lui rendit son sourire. Elle se sentait quelque peu rassurée pour son sort, mais pas vraiment pour celui de Jane, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver et elle avait peur pour lui. Elle connaissait suffisamment Jane pour savoir qu'il était capable de mettre en colère n'importe qui avec sa manie de dire ce qu'il pensait. Lorsqu'il travaillait encore au CBI elle avait à mainte reprise remplis des rapports de plaintes et était parvenue à minimiser les sanctions, mais pas ici. Ici Jane était seul, personne pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, personne pour le défendre, car il en avait besoin, il était contre la violence et était incapable de se battre, même si sa vie en dépendait, et c'est justement ça qui lui faisait peur.

L'homme se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Lisbon pouvait entendre les prisonniers crier les uns sur les autres, les bagarres, les pleurs des plus jeunes, effrayaient par la situation, les insultes. Elle savait qu'elle resterait là encore longtemps mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait peu de chance de sortir de là, du moins pas vivante. Pour le moment elle était en sécurité, mais pour combien de temps encore?

Les cris se rapprochèrent et l'homme s'éloigna rapidement de la porte, empoigna la jeune femme par les épaules et la plaqua contre la table, glissant une main sous son chemisier. Lisbon se figea d'horreur et tenta de se débattre mais l'homme était trop fort pour elle. Elle sentait déjà les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que son chemisier tombait dans son dos et que l'homme s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle continuait de donner des coups, le suppliant de cesser mais il ne l'écoutait pas et déposait des baisers impatients contre sa peau qui frissonnait de dégoût.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volé et un homme entra dans la pièce, faisant stopper les tortures. Lisbon releva la tête et là, elle vit Jane, les bras pendant dans le vide, le visage couvert de sang et les yeux à peine ouverts. Elle croisa alors son regard et vit à quel point il s'en voulait.

.

"_ Tu fait quoi?" demanda le nouveau venu en laissant le mentaliste retomber au sol lourdement.

"_ Je prends ma revanche," ricana Rodgers.

"_ Tu l'abime pas trop hein? Je voudrais en profiter après."

"_ Ok."

.

Puis l'homme ressortit, laissant Lisbon aux mains de Rodgers. La peur l'envahit une fois de plus et elle se cacha la poitrine avec ses mains, le regard suppliant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il recommence, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pose encore ses mains froides sur elle. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de là, retrouver la sécurité de son appartement, laisser l'eau de sa douche effacer les traces de cet homme qui prétendait lui venir en aide alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, faire d'elle sa nouvelle victime. Rodgers fit un pas de plus vers elle et il vit la jeune femme se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

.

"_ Ça va aller," lui dit-il en quittant sa veste et en la déposant sur Lisbon.

.

Teresa recula autant qu'elle le pouvait sur la table, s'éloignant de son mieux mais Rodgers se rapprocha encore, la souleva avec aisance et la mit debout devant lui, réajustant la veste sur ses épaules. Il dégagea les cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage et caressa tendrement sa joue, la faisant frissonner. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle et retourna vers la porte, comme pour surveiller que personne ne venait.

Lisbon ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais elle profita de sa nouvelle liberté pour se jeter auprès de Jane qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Le mentaliste était allongé dos au sol, la respiration saccadée. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lisbon sur sa joue et les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle pleurait, mais pourquoi? Par peur? Par colère? Elle lui en voulait de la situation, c'était tout simplement sa faute à lui si elle était là. S'il n'avait pas tué John Le Rouge, s'il n'avait pas tant voulut se venger il ne serait pas là et elle non plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se fasse autant de souci pour lui? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne le voir, qu'elle mette sa vie en danger pour lui? Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que son ancienne patronne allait venir il avait été heureux de l'apprendre et il lui tardait que ce jour arrive, mais lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que certains détenus prévoyaient une émeute il avait tenté de la prévenir de ne pas venir. Il semblerait que ce message ne soit jamais arrivé à elle.

.

"_ Jane ça va?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"_ Lisbon," souffla-t-il.

"_ Je suis là Jane, ça va aller."

.

Lisbon l'aida à se redresser et à se placer contre le mur. Jane grimaça de douleur et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de tomber dans l'émeraude de ceux de Lisbon. Non elle n'était pas en colère, elle était inquiète. Il laissa son regard tomber sur le corps de la jeune femme et elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne pouvait pas avoir vécu ça, elle ne pouvait pas.

Jane remonta le visage de la jeune femme avec son pouce et son index mais ne parvint pas à capturer son regard. Elle le fuyait, elle n'osait pas le regarder.

.

"_ Lisbon vous a-t-il…."

"_ Jane," rouspéta-t-elle.

"_ J'ai besoin de savoir Lisbon, Teresa."

"_ Non, il n'a pas… il n'a pas eu le temps."

.

Et elle se dégagea de sa main, tournant une fois de plus la tête. Jane se redressa comme il le pouvait, s'aidant du mur pour se mettre debout et Lisbon l'aida, le soutenant de son mieux. Jane la remercia d'un sourire puis se tourna vers la porte et donc vers Rodgers. La colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avança péniblement vers l'homme.

.

"_ Pourquoi?" Rugit-il.

"_ Jane," tenta de le calmer Lisbon.

"_ Non Lisbon, je veux savoir pourquoi il vous a fait ça," dit-il en se dégageant de la jeune femme. "Alors, pourquoi?"

"_ Pour la protéger," répondit simplement Rodgers.

"_ La protéger? LA PROTEGER? Vous avez abusé d'elle, vous lui avait fait du mal et vous dite avoir voulu la protéger?"

.

Rodgers perdit son sang froid et se jeta sur Jane, l'empoignant par le col de sa combinaison de prisonnier. Son visage était un mélange de colère et de culpabilité.

.

"_ Si je n'avais pas fait ça alors Pete l'aurait fait et il n'aurait pas été tendre avec elle, croyez-moi, c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher ça."

.

Puis il relâcha le mentaliste qui retomba au sol. Lisbon se jeta immédiatement à genoux à ses cotés. Il grimaça encore, son corps entier n'était que douleur.

.

"_ Jane, pourquoi avoir fait ça?"

"_ Ça n'aurait pas dût arriver Lisbon," pleura presque le blond. "Je suis désolé, tellement désolé."

"_ Vous n'avez rien fait Jane, vous ne m'avez pas fait de mal."

"_ Si je vous en ais fait, en le tuant je vous ais fait souffrir alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était vous protéger de lui."

"_ Jane," souffla Lisbon.

"_ Je suis désolé," dit-il encore.

.

Ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi, se sentant si coupable de tout, Lisbon le prit délicatement dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle, l'entourant de sa douceur.

.

"_ Ça va aller," lui dit-elle en passant ses mains dans son dos, "ça va aller."

**- o -**

A l'extérieur, le directeur et les trois agents attendaient encore, la peur au ventre, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur des murs. Depuis les cris de Lisbon ils n'avaient plus rien entendu d'autre que les hurlements des détenus et cela ne les rassurait pas.

Bien qu'habituellement de nature calme, Cho commençait vraiment à perdre patience, il ne supportait pas de savoir Lisbon enfermait avec tout ces hommes, sans défense. Elle avait beau être une femme forte elle ne pourrait rien contre eux si jamais ils décidaient de s'en prendre à elle.

.

"_ On a un otage," cria un homme depuis une des fenêtres à l'étage. "Si jamais vous tentez quoi que ce soit elle est morte."

"_ Que voulez-vous?" demanda le négociateur dans le mégaphone.

"_ Sortir d'ici quoi d'autre à votre avis?"

"_ Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible," continua l'homme. "Où se trouve l'otage en ce moment?"

"_ Elle est occupée pour le moment," ricana le prisonnier. "Elle passe un bon moment avec un ami."

.

Cho serra les poings, Rigsby marmotta quelques mots de rage et Van Pelt se mit les mains devant la bouche, étouffant un petit cri. Ils voulaient savoir comment allait leur patronne et à présent ils le savaient. C'Était pire que ce qu'ils pensaient, bien pire. L'asiatique n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait vivre sa collègue à l'intérieur. Et où était Jane? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'aider? Pourquoi la laisser seule alors qu'il prétendait tenir à elle? Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, même la prison ne pourrait rien pour le protéger de sa colère, il ferait payer à son ancien collègue. Il n'était pas du genre à se venger, mais là s'en était trop. Jane avait bien trop souvent mit la vie de Lisbon en danger, c'était la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, il ne supporterait pas ça bien longtemps.

**- o -**

La porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant reculer Rodgers er sursauter Jane et Lisbon. L'homme qui avait amené le blond entra et se dirigea vers Lisbon, lui empoigna le bras et la souleva violement.

.

"_ Lâche-là," cria Rodgers.

"_ Ta gueule connard," le repoussa l'homme. "Tu as menti."

.

Deux autres hommes arrivèrent et empoignèrent Rodgers, le trainant hors de la pièce. Jane, impuissant, ne pouvait que regarder ce qu'il se passait sans rien faire. Il pouvait voir Lisbon se débattre et l'homme l'entrainer avec lui dans le couloir.

.

"_ **LISBON**!" hurla-t-il, "**LISBON!**"

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Je ne m'avance pas pour le prochain poste, mes jours de repos ayant encore changés, je vous laisse quand même un aperçu du chapitre 3:<p>

_« "_ Je suis désolée Jane," dit-elle alors, rompant le silence._

_"_ Désolée de quoi Lisbon?" Questionna-t-il, bien qu'il en ait déjà une idée._

_"_ Si vous êtes là, c'est en partie ma faute."_

_"_ Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai tué un homme, un monstre, sauvant ainsi un grand nombre de personne, vous sauvant vous."_

_"_ Alors vous savez n'est-ce pas?" Plus une affirmation qu'une question._

_"_ Oui je sais et je ne vous en veux pas de me l'avoir caché, du moins je ne vous en veux plus," la rassura-t-il. »_


	4. Un otage de marque

Voilà une petite suite, enfin plus longue que les autres quand même.

Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de vous en poster une autre et je m'en excuse par avance.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Un otage de marque<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon pouvait entendre Jane crier son nom alors que Pete l'amenait avec elle à travers les couloirs, passant devant les cellules, sous les regards libidineux et les ricanements des détenus. Elle n'était pas rassurée de se trouver là, la plupart des détenus étant là à cause d'elle, certain avaient bien envi de lui faire savoir leur désappointement.<p>

Mais le regard que leur lança Pete les refroidi quelque peu et ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Ils formèrent une sorte de haie d'honneur au prisonnier devenu le chef de cette mutinerie.

Le duo arriva devant le bureau du directeur et là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit groupe d'homme ne combinaison orange. Pete avança dans la pièce et y traina Lisbon qui suivait sans vraiment avoir le choix. Il la fit assoir sur le divan pendant qu'il se tenait informé des dernières nouvelles. Un petit sourire sur son visage fit comprendre à Lisbon qu'il était satisfait de l'avancement des choses. Il prit ensuite le téléphone et il se retrouva en ligne directe avec le négociateur.

.

"_ Salut les gars," salua-t-il un brin mesquin. "Vous vouliez avoir des nouvelles de notre otage de marque? Alors parlez lui, vous avez deux minutes."

.

Il tendit le téléphone à Lisbon et celle-ci prit le combiné avec hésitation. Elle entendait des voix de l'autre coté de l'appareil, des voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais aussi d'autres qu'elle connaissait parfaitement et cela fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

.

"_ Allo," dit-elle alors.

"_ Ici Mark Dawson le négociateur," lui répondit un homme, "qui êtes vous?"

"_ Agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI."

"_ J'ai avec moi vos agents, l'un d'eux voudrait vous parler."

.

Durant quelques secondes ce fut le silence avant qu'une autre voix ne se fasse entendre dans le téléphone.

.

"_ Salut boss, comment ça va?"

"_ Cho, si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien de vous entendre," répondit une Lisbon en larme.

"_ Je sais boss," répondit calmement Cho, pour ne pas que sa patronne se rende compte de son stresse. "On va vous sortir de là, ne vous en faites pas. Comment va Jane?"

"_ Il va mal Cho, ils l'ont battu."

"_ Et vous? Ils vous ont fait quelque chose?"

.

La voix de Cho ne laissait aucun doute, si jamais la réponse de Lisbon était oui, alors personne ne pourrait le contrôler, il irait s'occuper lui-même de ces monstres. Lisbon ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle n'aimait pas. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer par téléphone qu'un homme avait presque abusé d'elle. Elle se souvenait encore des mains de Rodgers sur son corps, du gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes, du poids de son corps alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Puis elle se souvint du regard de Jane lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la salle, toute la culpabilité qu'il avait exprimé, toute la colère envers Rodgers, l'envi de la venger, de faire comprendre à cet homme qu'on ne touche pas Teresa Lisbon sans en payer le prix. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle disait la vérité à Cho. Alors elle ne dit rien, elle préféra garder tout ça au fond d'elle.

.

"_ Non ils ne m'ont rien fait," répondit-elle finalement.

"_ Tant mieux," souffla Cho, soulagé.

.

Mais alors qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose, elle sentit les mains de Pete se poser sur son épaule et l'autre prendre le combiné. La main glissa de son épaule pour venir dans le bas de son dos et Pete la regarda avec gourmandise tandis qu'il parlait avec Cho.

.

"_ Vous savez que votre Boss est une belle femme?" Questionna-t-il en passant sa main sous la chemise de Lisbon. "J'ai bien envi de jouer avec elle."

.

Lisbon ferma les yeux de dégoût. Ça allait recommencer. Elle entendit la voix énervée de Cho dans l'appareil et elle pria pour que tout ça se finisse vite. Elle ferma les yeux et se contenta de subir les caresses de l'homme, ses répliques perverses, sa langue traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau. Lisbon ferma les yeux encore plus fort, serrant les dents, se crispant à chaque touché, priant intérieurement pour que quelqu'un arrive et stoppe tout ça. Et ses prières semblèrent être entendues car à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme qui avait emmené Rodgers arriva et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Peter. Ce dernier s'écarta de la jeune femme pour reprendre le téléphone.

.

"_ Je vous ais prévenu de ne pas chercher à entrer dans la prison," cria-t-il.

"_ Personne n'est entré," lui répondit la voix du négociateur.

"_ Alors comment se fait-il que mes hommes en aient choppé un dans la cour? Hein? Vous avez une explication?"

.

Le silence lui répondit et Peter perdit patience. Il se tourna vers Lisbon qui se tendit un peu plus avant de la prendre par le bras et de la trainer vers la fenêtre du bureau, permettant ainsi aux forces de l'ordre à l'extérieur de la voir.

Lisbon capta le regard de Cho sur le parking devant la prison et, même à cette distance, elle pu voir la colère et la peur dans ses yeux. La combinaison des deux ne la rassura pas, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir ça en lui. Elle tenta de le rassurer sur son sort lorsqu'elle reçut un premier coup dans la hanche, la pliant sur place et lui arrachant un petit cri. Peter la frappa encore une fois et instinctivement Lisbon plaça ses mains sur son ventre, le protégeant de son mieux des coups qui suivirent.

Elle subit encore et encore, ne criant plus sous la douleur, fermant les yeux si forts que des larmes apparurent sur ses joues. Puis les coups cessèrent et Lisbon se laissa tomber à genoux devant Peter, sa tête venant se poser sur le sol froid du bureau. Tout son corps n'était que douleur, sa tête lui tournait, ses jambes tremblaient et elle ne su dire qui, mais quelqu'un vint la relever et elle se sentit porter contre le corps chaud de cette personne. A aucun moment elle n'ouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter la réalité de la situation. Elle quitta ainsi le bureau, entendant Peter crier encore dans le téléphone, puis la voix de l'homme devint lointaine jusqu'à disparaitre complètement, laissant la place aux sifflements des autres détenus sur son passage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit déposée au sol et d'autres bras vinrent l'enlacer sans qu'elle ne proteste, trop fatiguée pour ça. Une main se posa sur sa joue et y retira les cheveux qui masquaient son visage. Des lèvres se posèrent ainsi sur sa peau avec une infinie douceur et elle reconnu Jane. Des larmes virent se perdre sous les lèvres du mentaliste et elle l'entendit pleurer et la supplier de se réveiller. A ce moment-là seulement elle fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux pour plonger dans l'océan inquiet de son collègue. Elle esquissa un léger sourire qu'elle voulu rassurant et posa sa main sur celle de Jane, serrant ses doigts aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se sentait soudainement bien mieux, comme en sécurité, mais une sécurité relative car l'homme de main de Peter était toujours là, derrière Jane, guettant leurs moindres faits et gestes. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour eux à ce moment précis.

Jane aida Lisbon à se redresser et la serra contre lui, l'emprisonnant de ses bras et respirant son odeur. Il avait cru la perdre pour toujours lorsqu'elle avait disparu dans le couloir et il ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait aussi mal.

Les choses avaient tellement changées depuis qu'il était ici. Avant il ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance, à tuer celui qui avait brisé sa vie, détruit tout ce qu'il avait et qui lui tenait à cœur. Dans sa quête de vengeance, il n'avait pas vu ceux qui étaient autour de lui, ceux qui faisaient de leur mieux pour rendre sa vie plus facile, plus heureuse. Il n'agissait que pour lui sans voir qu'il faisait souffrir ses amis.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert qui était la taupe, le bras droit de John Le Rouge, il avait eu envi de le faire payer pour s'être associé à ce monstre et pour avoir utilisé une amie à lui dans cette quête. Bien qu'il ne vive que pour lui et sa vengeance, il ne voulait pas voir ses amis être les pions de ce jeu macabre. Mais le pire avait été lorsqu'il avait entendu le coup de feu, suivit du silence de Lisbon. A ce moment-là, son cœur s'était mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait cru qu'il en sortirait. La peur de la perdre à cause de lui, car tout était de sa faute finalement. En rejoignant le CBI il avait mit les vies de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt en danger, mais aussi celle de Lisbon. Il avait voulu conserver une certaine distance émotionnelle entre eux mais il ne pouvait pas se dresser contre ce lien qu'il y avait entre lui et la brunette. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie et c'est seulement ce jour-là qu'il l'avait réalisé.

Lorsqu'il avait été incarcéré il avait su qu'il ne reverrait jamais Lisbon, qu'elle lui en voulait pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, que son geste avait des conséquences bien plus grandes qu'il ne l'avait pensé sur le moment. La pire de ces conséquences pour lui avait été la séparation d'avec Lisbon.

Ses amis étaient venus le voir de temps en temps, lui donnant des nouvelles de la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui, il avait besoin de la voir, de se rassurer de visu sur sa santé. L'annonce de la visite prochaine de Lisbon lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Enfin il pourrait la voir, et peut-etre même la serrer dans ses bras, chose qu'il avait eu envi de faire durant si longtemps sans jamais oser le faire, la peur de se voir rejeté, ou tout simplement la culpabilité vis à vis de sa défunte épouse.

Mais les bruits de couloir avait vite mis fin à cette toute nouvelle gaieté et il avait fait en sorte de se voir refuser la moindre visite. Seulement voilà, ça n'avait pas fonctionné comme il le voulait et Lisbon était quand même venu. A présent elle était ici, dans ses bras, souffrant de tout son corps, otage de la folie des autres, sans certitudes de sortir un jour. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était de la serrer dans ses bras et la protéger autant que possible, qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait par la suite.

Lisbon, la tête encore contre le torse de son ancien collègue, respirait mieux depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Elle avait eu peur tout ce temps, mais pas peur pour elle, malgré les coups qu'elle avait reçu, non elle avait eu peur pour lui, tout ce temps, uniquement pour lui. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas sans rien faire pendant qu'elle ne serait plus là. Il lui avait dit un jour, non il lui avait promit, "je serais toujours là pour vous sauver Lisbon, que vous le vouliez ou non", et aujourd'hui, ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit, ces quelques mots qu'il avait dit pour la réconforter lorsqu'elle ne pensait pas s'en sortir. Et il l'avait fait, il l'avait sauvé. En tuant John Le Rouge il s'était condamné à la prison, mais en même temps il l'avait sauvé de ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver. Il devait le savoir, même si elle le lui avait caché, il était mentaliste et il devait savoir qu'elle lui avait caché ça. Mais aujourd'hui encore elle s'en voulait car s'il était là, c'était en partie à cause d'elle, indirectement.

Lisbon redressa la tête et Jane baissa le regard sur elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, l'ancien consultant déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe en fermant les yeux.

.

"_ Je suis désolée Jane," dit-elle alors, rompant le silence.

"_ Désolée de quoi Lisbon?" Questionna-t-il, bien qu'il en ait déjà une idée.

"_ Si vous êtes là, c'est en partie ma faute."

"_ Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai tué un homme, un monstre, sauvant ainsi un grand nombre de personne, vous sauvant vous."

"_ Alors vous savez n'est-ce pas?" Plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"_ Oui je sais et je ne vous en veux pas de me l'avoir caché, du moins je ne vous en veux plus," la rassura-t-il.

"_ Comment l'avez-vous su?"

"_ Parce que j'ai reçu une lettre et qu'à la fin il me faisait savoir que vous en aviez une aussi. Je savais qu'il allait s'en prendre à vous, même s'il m'a dit le contraire, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et me laisser en paix, il devait faire une dernière chose pour s'assurer de mon malheur et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire."

"_ Mais à présent vous êtes là et vous n'en sortirez peut-etre jamais," souffla-t-elle, la voix emplie de chagrin.

"_ Le simple fait de savoir que vous êtes en vie me suffit Lisbon. Même si chaque jour est une torture pour moi, de savoir que vous allez bien me fait supporter tout ça."

.

Lisbon reposa sa tête sur le torse de Jane et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur. Elle avait encore tant de chose à lui dire, tant de vérité à lui révéler, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il ne la rejette comme elle l'avait fait des mois plus tôt, quatre pour être précis. Quatre mois d'enfer pour elle comme pour lui, peut-etre même plus pour lui. Mais comment le prendrait-il? Allait-il lui en vouloir pour son silence? Assurément oui, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, du moins elle ne se l'était pas donnée. Sa peur l'avait empêché d'aller le voir et de lui dire, pourtant il méritait de le savoir plus que n'importe qui.

Alors elle prit sa décision, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, elle allait lui dire et enfin se libérer d'un poids.

**- o -**

Sur le parking devant la prison, la tension était à son comble. Cho avait envi de tout casser, il avait envi de crier, de faire savoir sa rage. Mais il était Cho, il était un agent du CBI, il était celui qui ne laissait jamais voir ses émotions. Il ne devait pas se laissé aller maintenant, il devait rester fort, pour lui, pour son équipe et pour Lisbon. Elle avait besoin de savoir que là, dehors se trouvait un homme sur lequel elle pouvait compter. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur mais il pourrait faire en sorte que dehors les choses avancent vite et bien. Il devait la sortir de là aussi vite que possible avant que ces hommes ne décident de profiter de la présence d'une femme dans leurs murs.

L'asiatique tourna la tête vers ses deux collègues et constata que Van Pelt ne semblait pas aller bien. Elle aussi avait peur pour Lisbon, c'était une femme sensible, peut-etre même un peu trop pour ce boulot, mais c'était aussi un bon agent, il ne pouvait pas le contester.

Aux cotés de la jeune femme se trouvait Rigsby, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal. Même s'il paraissait n'être qu'un gros nounours tout gentil, un peu naïf, il n'en restait pas moins un homme d'action et savait faire preuve de courage et de bon sens lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et en ce moment, sa simple présence prêt de la jeune rousse était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il l'aidait à faire face à la situation.

La pauvre femme avait perdu son fiancé des mois plus tôt et elle s'en voulait encore. Elle n'avait pas vu qui il était vraiment, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était servit d'elle pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à la tuer s'il en avait reçu l'ordre, et elle n'avait pas hésité à le faire pour sauver sa vie, celle de Hightower, celles de ses enfants et celle de Lisbon. Elle avait mit de coté ses sentiments pour O'Loughlin pour sauver ses amis et pour cela Cho était fier de travailler avec elle.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était un coup dur de trop pour elle et elle avait du mal à y faire face. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues et elle ne cherchait même pas à les cacher. Elle semblait avoir un lourd secret à garder, Cho pouvait le voir à ses yeux, il pouvait voir qu'elle voulait en faire part à ses amis mais ne pouvait pas le faire. Quelque soit ce secret, il devait être assez important pour que cela la gène aujourd'hui, dans cette situation.

Cho laissa le négociateur discuter avec ses collègues et s'approcha de Grace. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la jeune femme croisa son regard avant de baisser la tête, soudain très intéressée par ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle avait fait une promesse, mais c'était si important qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus garder le silence.

.

"_ Si tu as quelque chose à dire Grace je t'écoute," lui dit Cho.

"_ Je n'ais rien à dire," répondit la jeune femme.

"_ Je vois bien que quelque chose te travail et il semblerait que ça ait un lien avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment alors parle," insista-t-il.

"_ De quoi il parle Grace?" S'enquit alors Rigsby qui avait du mal à suivre.

"_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire, j'ai fait une promesse."

"_ Mais cette promesse peut être rompue en pareilles circonstances Van Pelt et tu le sais alors dis la," insista une fois de plus l'asiatique.

.

La jeune rousse releva la tête et regarda ses collègues. Oui, elle devait le dire, même si ensuite elle perdait la confiance qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à obtenir, c'était trop important pour être passé sous silence.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, laissa son regard se perdre une fois de plus vers la grande bâtisse où les vies de deux de ses amis étaient en jeu puis elle fini par avouer ce qui la travaillait.

.

"_ C'est au sujet de Lisbon…."

**- o -**

Jane se redressa, son dos le faisant un peu souffrir de cette position peu confortable et Lisbon le suivit dans son mouvement. Soudain, la jeune femme porta ses mains à son ventre et grimaça de douleur. Le mentaliste s'inquiéta et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeun femme.

.

"_ Lisbon ça va?"

"_ J'ai mal au ventre Jane," grimaça-t-elle.

"_ Que se passe-t-il? Il vous a frappé au ventre?"

.

Mais Lisbon ne lui répondit pas, la douleur était trop forte et elle sentit du sang couler entre ses jambes. A la vue de tout ce sang, Jane eu peur et il aida la jeune femme à s'allonger au sol. Elle se laissa faire, elle avait trop mal pour protester, et trop peur aussi.

.

"_ J'ai besoin d'aide," hurla Jane à l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte. "Ça va aller Lisbon," souffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

"_ Jane…."

"_ Shuuut, ne parlez pas, gardez vos forces, ça va aller."

.

Lisbon baissa les yeux et, lorsqu'elle vit le sang, une longue plainte s'échappa de sa bouche, glaçant le sang dans les veines de Jane qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Pete entra, suivit du médecin de la prison qui avait lui aussi était prit en otage mais à qui on n'avait pas fait de mal.

L'homme se mit à genoux et repoussa Jane afin de pouvoir examiner Lisbon qui pleurait de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et se tourna vers Pete.

.

"_ Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je dois l'examiner convenablement," plaida-t-il.

.

Pete réfléchi un instant et se rendit à l'évidence, s'il voulait sortir de là, il aurait besoin de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son meilleur otage et son tiquer de sortit.

.

"_ Ok," accepta-t-il.

.

Le médecin demanda alors à Jane de l'aider à porter Lisbon et ensemble ils prirent la jeune femme et marchèrent, ou plutôt coururent vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, Jane la déposa sur le lit et le médecin le força à sortir, sous ses protestations. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, elle avait besoin de lui, il le savait.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une infinie lenteur et finalement le médecin ressortit, quelque peu rassurant.

.

"_ Comment va-t-elle?" S'enquit le mentaliste en autant presque sur la patricien.

"_ Elle va bien étant donné les circonstances," le rassura-t-il. "Elle veut vous voir, elle à quelque chose d'important à vous dire."

.

Pete fit raccompagner le médecin dans la salle où il gardait les gardiens et laissa Jane entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il se trouvait un peu trop laxiste mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas alors il aurait du mal à se sortir de là. Jane était un homme simple qui ne se battait jamais, ne cherchait pas les ennuis, sauf lorsqu'il était u peu trop franc avec les autres. Mais le prisonnier avait pu voir que lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette femme il devenait un autre homme. S'il voulait se faciliter les choses alors il devait le laisser la voir.

Jane entra dans la pièce et marcha rapidement vers le lit et prit la main de Lisbon dans la sienne. La jeune femme lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour.

.

"_ Ça va Lisbon?"

"_ Ça va Jane."

"_ Le Dr Hamilton m'a dit que vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, je vous écoute."

"_ Vous devriez vous assoir."

"_ Je suis bien debout."

"_ Comme vous voudrez, mais promettez-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir."

"_ Jamais je ne pourrais vous en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit Lisbon, vous le savez bien."

"_ Après ce que je vais vous dire vous m'en voudrez, croyez moi."

.

Jane se demandait pourquoi elle était si sure de ses propos, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir? Cette femme avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, il ne pourrait jamais le lui reprocher. La seule chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle aille bien.

Lisbon prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><span>Voilà ce qui vous attend dans la suite:<span>

.

_« Lisbon ne disait rien, bien trop tendu par la réaction de Jane. Elle savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui mentir, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité, c'était impossible, pas dans ces conditions. Et voilà que maintenant elle devait faire face à tout ça, ici, dans cette prison, sans savoir si elle allait en sortir un jour, du moins vivante. »_


	5. Révélations

Salut à tous les amis, Je sais que la plupart d'être vous sont en vacances et qu'ils n'ont donc pas le temps de venir commenter. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous.

Et pour les autres, voici la suite de ma fic. Je sais que je ne poste vraiment pas souvent, mais j'ai ma meilleure amie à la maison, donc j'essaie de passer du temps avec elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous posterais un autre chapitre d'ici Vendredi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Révélations<strong>

* * *

><p>Le silence était total dans l'infirmerie. Jane était encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Lisbon, il n'en revenait pas, ce ne pouvait pas être possible, elle devait lui mentir, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il faisait les cent pas devant une Lisbon en larme, ne faisant même plus attention à elle.<p>

Il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible un jour, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça mais il devait y faire face à présent, il n'avait plus le choix, c'était ainsi.

Il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, la joie, la colère, la peur, le respect.

Lisbon lui avait menti et avait gardé ça pour elle durant tout ces mois, mais ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle non plus et il devait bien lui reconnaitre le courage dont elle avait fait preuve.

Lisbon ne disait rien, bien trop tendu par la réaction de Jane. Elle savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui mentir, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité, c'était impossible, pas dans ces conditions. Et voilà que maintenant elle devait faire face à tout ça, ici, dans cette prison, sans savoir si elle allait en sortir un jour, du moins vivante.

Soudain, Jane se retourna et s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme, une étrange lueur dans les yeux et Lisbon se redressa pour s'écarter autant qu'elle le pouvait. Pour la première fois d sa vie elle avait peur de Patrick Jane.

Le mentaliste lui attrapa les épaules et la força à se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

D'abord surprise, Lisbon fini par répondre à son étreinte et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de tendresse.

.

"_ Mon Dieu Lisbon," souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux, "si j'avais su ça avant je…"

"_ Rien Jane, vous n'auriez rien fait."

"_ Je n'aurais pas tué John Le Rouge."

"_ Vous l'auriez fait quand même pour nous protéger, je ne voulais pas vous faire ça, je vous le jure, mais voilà c'est arrivé et…"

"_ Stop! Je ne vous reproche rien Lisbon je…. Je suis heureux pour vous, pour…."

"_ Nous?" Hasarda la jeune femme.

.

.

Jane s'écarta de la jeune femme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il pu y voir la crainte de sa réponse. Qui n'aurait pas peur en pareille circonstance? Il pouvait la comprendre, lui-même avait peur, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, sa tête lui disait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à ça, mais son cœur lui disait de profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait. Alors il plongea sur elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser impatient, un baiser qu'il rêvait de lui donner depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le faire. Il la serra fort contre lui, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres.

Lisbon, bien que surprise, répondit avec délice à ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, ce qu'elle avait goûté une fois dans sa vie et de quoi elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

Tous ces mois passés loin de lui n'avaient fait que renforcer son amour pour cet homme alors même qu'elle devrait le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. La flic en elle lui en voulait, il avait tué un homme, il avait ôtait la vie à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était un monstre.

Mais la femme en elle l'aimait et était prête à lui pardonner ce geste. Il l'avait fait par amour pour sa femme et son enfant, il avait agit pour le bien de tant de gens et il était le seul à payer pour ça. Il l'avait fait pour la protéger elle, et inconsciemment il avait protégé l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Lisbon stoppa le baiser à cette réalisation. Elle, Teresa Lisbon, agent spécial du CBI allait être mère, elle portait un enfant en elle.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit. Elle sentit une main venir se poser sur la sienne et elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Jane, souriant de toutes ses dents. A ce moment-là, elle le trouva si beau, si détendu, si heureux qu'elle ne pu empêcher un autre sourire de fendre son visage. Mais alors qu'elle allait se rapprocher encore de lui, une légère douleur l'obligea à s'arrêter.

.

"_ Lisbon!" S'inquiéta Jane en posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans son dos, "ça va?"

.

La jeune femme releva la tête et lui sourit entre deux grimaces. Elle se tenait toujours le ventre, mais peu à peu son visage se détendit et elle pu enfin respirer normalement. Elle en profita donc pour venir se glisser contre le mentaliste qui referma ses bras sur elle.

.

"_ Ça va, juste un peu douloureux quand je bouge trop vite," répondit-elle avant qu'il ne la questionne de nouveau.

"_ Qu'a dit le médecin?"

"_ Qu'il faut que je me repose, le bébé va bien mais je ne dois prendre aucun risque et faire le moins d'effort possible."

.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Pete entra, obligeant les deux protagonistes à se séparer. Il sourit, ravie de les déranger et s'approcha de Lisbon. Jane se plaça devant elle pour la protéger de ce monstre mais Pete le repoussa et l'autre homme le maintint par les bras pendant que Pete s'approchait encore de Lisbon dont le visage était passe de la joie à la peur. Ses mains se posèrent de nouveau sur son ventre alors que Pete lui attrapait le bras.

.

"_ Je vois que la demoiselle va mieux, hein?" dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus de Lisbon.

"_ Je vais bien," répondit-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne.

"_ Bon, il ne faudrait pas que ma monnaie d'échange ait des problèmes quand même."

.

Puis il relâcha Lisbon et l'autre relâcha Jane qui se précipita sur la jeune femme qui se serra contre lui. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi, faible face au ce genre de personne, mais les hormones ça n'aide pas beaucoup. Elle devait bien admettre que depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle pleurait plus souvent qu'avant, elle était sensible à beaucoup plus de chose, comme les films romantiques et autres. Mais être dans les bras de Jane c'était bien plus que tout ça, elle se revoyait des mois en arrières, lorsqu'il était venu la voir alors qu'elle tentait de se remettre de son expérience avec la bombe. Jane avait été avec elle tout le long de cette histoire, il ne l'avait jamais laissé seule, il n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

Pete quitta l'infirmerie mais laissa son bras droit devant la porte pour garder un œil sur le couple. Jane souffla alors de soulagement et serra un peu plus Lisbon dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur la sienne, trop heureux d'être de nouveau tout les deux, rien que tout les deux.

.

"_ Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets," dit alors Jane.

"_ Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là tu sais, tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger," protesta Lisbon.

"_ Mais je peux toujours essayer de le faire," contra-t-il.

"_ Oui tu peux toujours essayer," rit-elle.

"_ Allez, rallonge-toi tu en a besoin et… le bébé aussi," souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

.

Jane aida Lisbon à se rallonger sur le lit de l'infirmerie et elle se décala pour lui permettre de la rejoindre. Trop heureux d cette opportunité, le mentaliste sauta sur l'occasion, grimpa sur le lit pour ensuite passer un bras autour de la taille de Lisbon et la serrer contre lui.

Il se sentait bien, paisible, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps et cela c'était grâce à Lisbon. Il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle ferait encore pour lui. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir revivre cette fameuse nuit qui avait changé sa vie et celle de la jeune femme. Cette nuit où il avait réapprit à vivre.

_Flash back_

_La journée avait été dure, et la soirée encore pire pour Teresa Lisbon. Elle avait faillit mourir ce soir, elle aurait pu mourir si Patrick Jane n'avait pas été là. Il lui avait sauvé la vie ce soir et elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais comme la dernière fois elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments. Le premier, la reconnaissance, il avait quand même risqué de mourir pour elle, il n'avait pas voulu la laisser, il avait insisté pour rester avec elle face à cet homme qui tenait la manette de déclenchement de la bombe. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de partir, de la laisser seule avec l'autre, mais encore une fois il avait désobéit à un ordre et c'est là que le second sentiment entrait en compte. Elle était en colère contre lui, pourquoi avait prit tant de risques? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement décidait que pour une fois il valait mieux obéir et partir?_

_Mais Jane avait refusé de partir et pour ça elle lui en était reconnaissante._

_Les larmes se firent un chemin le long de ses joues, le contre coup de la soirée, le stresses, la monte d'adrénaline. Et surtout la peur, de mourir et de le voir mourir. Si jamais elle l'avait perdu, jamais elle ne s'en serait remise, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, qu'importe ce que sa tête pourrait dire, son corps lui criait son besoin de Patrick Jane._

_La jeune femme resta un long moment sur son lit, pleurant sur ce qui aurait pu arriver avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain dans l'optique de prendre une bonne douche. Elle avait besoin de se laver, de faire disparaitre les dernières traces de ce gilet autour de son corps. Idée stupide car cela n'avait aucune logique, mais elle pensait pouvoir faire disparaitre les dernières heures sous l'eau de sa douche._

_Elle se délesta de ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine où elle fit couler l'eau le plus chaud possible, savourant la chaleur sur son corps, se sentant vivante. Et là encore, les larmes coulèrent. Elle ne parvenait pas à les sécher, elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute sa peur, toute sa colère, tout les sentiments qui avaient prit possession de son être._

_La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit mais Lisbon n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbait pas sa peine. Des bras lui entourèrent les épaules et la relevèrent puis elle se sentit attirer contre un corps chaud. Elle se débattit un instant jusqu'à sentir une main sur sa joue et une autre dans son dos. Des mots doux glissèrent dans son oreille et elle se calma._

_Jane se tenait là, une Lisbon trempée dans les bras, lui susurrant des mots de réconforts._

_Apres la soirée qu'ils avaient passée, il était retourné au CBI. Mais, seul dans son grenier, à l'abri des regards, il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lisbon. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il la revoyait, les yeux rougis par les larmes, la bombe autour de la taille, la peur dans le regard et la voix. Jamais il n'avait vu Lisbon ainsi et cela lui avait fait mal. Il aurait pu la perdre et il s'en rendait juste compte._

_Mais alors une réalisation s'imposa dans son esprit, s'il se sentait si mal pour ça, comment se sentait-elle elle? Elle avait été celle qui avait risqué le plus et lui était là à se morfondre sur ses propres sentiments. Il devait aller la voir, il en avait un besoin vital, il fallait qu'il se rassure, qu'il la voit de ses propres yeux pour chasser la peur qui envahissait peu à peu son cœur._

_Il s'était rendu chez elle, avait pour une fois frappé à la porte mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, alors il était entre et avait suivit les bruits._

_Lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi, pleurant sous cette eau si chaude que sa peau en avait rougie, son cœur avait fait des bonds dans sa poitrine et à présent il se trouvait là, au milieu de la salle d bain, tenant dans ses bras une Lisbon en pleur et… nue. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise et il la recouvrit d'une serviette avant de la conduire dans sa chambre et de l'aider à se mettre dans son lit. Elle l'avait suivit sans rien dire et, lorsqu'il voulu partir, elle le retint par la manche, le suppliant du regard de ne pas partir. Elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle et il n'avait pas le cœur de la laisser seule ce soir. Il avait pensé aller dormir sur le canapé mais finalement, il retira sa veste et ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit à ses cotés._

_Lisbon se serra contre le torse de Jane, serrant sa chemise dans ses doigts et pleura encore un peu. Elle s'en voulu d'être aussi faible, surtout devant lui, mais il ne la jugerait pas, pas aujourd'hui, pas pour ça._

_._

_"_ Ça va aller Lisbon," souffla-t-il à son oreille en lui caressant le dos. "C'est fini maintenant, vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne vous laisse pas seule."_

_"_ Vous auriez pu mourir," lui dit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_"_ Vous aussi, mais nous sommes là et en vie."_

_._

_Lisbon releva le visage vers celui du mentaliste et, ce que Jane vit dans ses yeux lui serra le cœur. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait eu peur, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en restant dans la pièce, mais elle avait eu peur pour lui. Inconsciemment il l'avait oblige à se soucier de lui en refusant d la laisser. Mais il n'avait pas pu le faire, il n'avait pas pu fuir et la laisser seule, il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, ça faisait trop mal._

_Lentement, avec une infinie douceur, le consultant vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, juste quelques secondes puis se recula, guettant sa réaction. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait attendre quelque chose car un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa franchement, la serrant encore plus contre lui, ravie lorsqu'elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras. Il avait besoin de la savoir en vie et, après cette nuit, les doutes n'étaient plus possible._

_Fin du Flash back_

De retour dans le présent, Jane et Lisbon s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Les choses n'étaient pas fini, ils allaient encore devoir prendre soin l'un de l'autre mais ils avaient confiance, ils s'en sortiraient. Et ils avaient un bébé qui comptait sur eux, qui allait avoir besoin d'eux. Jane ne laisserait rien arriver à son nouvel enfant, il ne voulait pas revivre une nouvelle fois la perte de cet être si fragile qui ne peut pas se défendre seul.

**- o -**

Cho et Rigsby avaient gardé le silence lors de l'explication de Grace, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça et pourtant c'était quelque chose à prévoir. Ils avaient tous remarqué que Lisbon était plus fatigue que d'habitude, qu'elle était souvent sur les nerfs, qu'elle avait tendance à s'enfermer dans les toilettes, plusieurs fois par jour. Mais ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin, jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'elle soit enceinte, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie alors comment cela pouvait-il être possible?

Cho se tourna vers Van Pelt, le regard interrogatif.

La jeune femme hésita un moment puis se décida, elle devait tout leur dire, absolument tout.

.

"_ C'est Jane."

"_ Quoi? Tu veux dire que…." tenta de comprendre Rigsby.

"_ Quand?" demanda simplement Cho.

"_ Le soir après l'histoire d la bombe, juste avant qu'il…."

.

Le silence reprit ses droits l'espace d'un instant, le temps que chacun assimile la nouvelle information. Bon, Lisbon était enceinte et ça avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais de savoir que le père était Jane, ça c'était bien plus que bizarre. Lui, l'homme qui n'avait pas eu de relation depuis la perte de sa femme, celui qui refusait d'avoir une relation avec une femme. Toute cette affaire lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux mais à quoi bon? Il était maintenant en prison pour le meurtre de John Le Rouge, comment pourrait-il prendre soin de Lisbon et de leur enfant? Si seulement l'équipe parvenait à sortir la jeune femme de cette prison.

.

"_ Pourquoi s'est-elle confiée à toi?"

"_ Pour une raison simple Cho, je me suis confiée à elle."

"_ Pourquoi ne pas t'être confiée à moi?" s'indigna quelque peu Rigsby.

"_ Ecoute Rigsby, tu sais que je ne pouvais pas le faire, c'était bien trop difficile et… Lisbon pouvait me comprendre, elle seule pouvait me comprendre."

"_ Que veux-tu dire?"

"_ J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais," commença la jeune femme, ravalant ses larmes. "J'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais parce qu'il le fallait, je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer alors je l'ai tué. Je m'en suis voulu si longtemps. Et Lisbon… Elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aime. Il n'est pas mort, mais il est devenu un meurtrier, elle seule pouvait me comprendre car elle sait ce que c'est de perdre l'homme que l'on aime. Alors elle s'est confiée à moi, car elle ne savait pas à qui se confier."

.

Les deux hommes l'avaient encore une fois écouté sans rien dire, en accord avec ses mots. Lisbon aimait Jane, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Tout le monde le savait, il y avait ce lien entre eux, ce petit quelque chose qui fait que l'un sans l'autre ce n'était pas possible. Les seuls à n'avoir rien vu étaient eux bien sure, ou peut-etre ne voulaient-ils simplement pas le voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient enfin réalisé leur attirance et leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'Était une bonne chose comme une mauvaise. Ils étaient dans une situation périlleuse, tout pouvait encore arriver et si jamais le leader de cette émeute se rendait compte de ce lien particulier, il pourrait l'utiliser contre eux. Ça compliquait considérablement les choses et les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées.

Cho leva la tête vers la prison. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux de ses amis les plus proches et les plus sincères. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose leur arriver, il devait les sortir de là, qu'importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour ça.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Et comme toujours, voilà ce qi vous attend dans la suite, <strong>Le seul choix à faire<strong>:

.

_« "_ Tu feras ce que je te dis un point c'est tout," dit-il entre ses dents. "Je ne veux plus te voir ici."_

_"_ Mais…"_

_"_ Il n'y a pas de mais, je ne veux plus de toi tu comprends, si tu reste ici j'aurais encore plus de problèmes et je veux m'en éviter alors tu vas partir avec Barney un point c'est tout." »_


	6. Le seul choix à faire

Salut à tous, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. D'une part, ma meilleure amie est venu me voir, du coup j'ai passé du temps avec elle, ensuite, ma mère et ma sœur sont ici en ce moment, et je suis donc peu disponible.

Voici donc la suite de cette fic et je vais faire mon possible pour poster plus souvent.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Le seul choix à faire<strong>

* * *

><p>La nuit avait enveloppé le parking devant la prison, accordant un peu de repris à tous ces hommes et femmes qui étaient là pour calmer la situation dans la prison. Tout le monde paraissait, buvant du café, discutant de ce qu'il allait se passer.<p>

Un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres, les trois agents du CBI attendaient aussi, mais on pouvait voir quelque chose en plus dans leur regard, quelque chose qui s'associait à de la peur et de la détermination. Ils avaient discutés de la situation et en étaient venu à une conclusion, s'ils ne faisaient rien au plus vite, alors leurs amis allaient mourir, car ce Pete ne laisserait jamais Lisbon sortir de là.

Cho avait sentit dans la voix de cet homme qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour sa patronne, chose qui ne présageait rien de bon, loin de là. Et même si elle était bien capable de se défendre contre les plus imposants criminels, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme, et enceinte en plus, ce qui n'allait surement pas l'aider.

La présence de Jane à ses cotes ne l'aiderait pas non plus. L'asiatique savait que Jane aimait Lisbon, ce n'était un secret pour personne, sauf peut-etre pour Jane lui-même, du moins jusqu'à il y a quelque mois. A présent les choses étaient différentes mais pas moins difficiles. Le mentaliste et la belle brune se trouvaient tout les deux prisonniers et rien ni personne ne pourrait les aider. Cho n'avait pas confiance en ce négociateur, il dégageait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, il ne saurait dire quoi mais il ne l'aimait pas du tout et il doutait de ses capacités à sortir Lisbon de cette prison.

Rigsby posa une main sur l'épaule de Cho et ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à son collègue. Le regard inquiet du brun lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait des doutes sur la finalité de la situation.

.

"_ Je pense que nous devrions nous débrouiller pour sortir Lisbon de là," dit-il alors à un Rigsby loin d'être étonné par ses paroles.

"_ Je veux bien mais comment compte tu faire?" demanda-t-il.

"_ Je ne sais pas encore mais on va trouver y moyen."

.

Rigsby approuva d'un hochement de tête et les deux hommes retournèrent auprès de Grace qui tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable. La jeune femme avait emmené l'appareil en se disant qu'elle allait surement en avoir besoin et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Van Pelt était complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, ne prêtant pas attention à ses collègues qui se trouvaient à présent juste à coté d'elle. Soudain son visage s'illumina et elle releva la tête pour lancer un regard aux deux hommes qui attendaient de savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert.

.

"_ J'ai fait des recherches sur le négociateur," leur annonça-t-elle, "je n'avais pas confiance en lui et il fallait que je sache s'il ne risquait pas de mettre les vies de Jane et Lisbon en danger."

"_ Et?" S'enquit Cho.

"_ Il n'est pas clean ce type, loin de là."

"_ Développe," la pressa Rigsby.

"_ Sa dernière négociation s'est mal passé, il a voulu se jouer du preneur d'otage et il y a eu une fusillade dans laquelle l'homme est mort, ainsi que l'otage. Il a été suspendu le temps de l'enquête puis il y a eu une mise à pieds et un stage obligatoire pour réapprendre la négociation. Finalement il a été réintégré après validation de son stage."

"_ Tu veux dire que c'est un impulsif qui s'occupe de sortir le patron de là?" s'indigna Rigsby.

"_ Tout à fait."

"_ J'avais donc raison de me méfier de lui," dit Cho plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. "Il va falloir la sortir de là nous-mêmes sans compter sur lui."

.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et les trois agents s'éloignèrent du reste des agents pour mettre en place leur plan d'évasion. Mais les choses n'allaient pas être faciles, il allait falloir faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre et surtout à ne laisser personne quitter la prison, juste Lisbon. Même si l'idée d'aider Jane au passage était assez tentante, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas le faire, cela risquerait de lui nuire plus qu'autre chose.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de la situation, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque idée jusqu'à ce que finalement ils trouvent enfin la meilleure. Ils partirent ensuite vérifier que le négociateur était trop occupe pour faire attention à eux et entrèrent en action.

**- o -**

Jane fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux plusieurs heures après s'être couche sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Lisbon était toujours endormie contre lui, le visage paisible, un sourire sur les lèvres, la tête dans le creux du cou du mentaliste et les bras autour de sa taille.

Il sourit en passant une main dans la chevelure brune de la jeune femme. Elle était si belle ainsi, plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé des années plus tôt. Il aimait cette femme, oh ça oui il l'aimait et il lui avait fallut de années pour s'en rendre compte, son esprit bien trop prit par l'image de sa défunte épouse, qu'il aimait et aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il pouvait aussi aimer une autre femme, Teresa, son cœur était assez grand pour elles deux sans en léser une au passage.

Il la sentit bouger contre lui et petit à petit ouvrir les yeux.

.

"_ Hey," lui dit-il.

"_ Hey," répondit-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

"_ Tu as bien dormis?" S'enquit-il d'une voix amoureuse.

"_ Merveilleusement bien dans tes bras," sourit-elle en se redressant afin de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Je voudrais ne jamais devoir me séparer de toi."

"_ Il va pourtant falloir Teresa," souffla-t-il d'une voix triste. "Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te sortir de là, j'ai quand même des amis ici, peut-etre pourront-ils m'aider à te faire quitter cette prison."

"_ **NON**!" hurla-t-elle presque en se redressant. "Je refuse de partir et de te laisser là, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore Patrick."

"_ Tu n'as pas le choix Teresa et moi non plus, ta place n'est pas ici mais là-bas, avec tes amis et ta famille. Pense à notre enfant, il va avoir besoin de toi, tu dois penser à lui et vivre ta vie."

"_ Pas sans toi," pleura-t-elle en se serrant de nouveau contre lui. "Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi et notre enfant non plus."

"_ Tu sais bien que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici, alors ne pense pas à la vie qu'on pourrait avoir ensemble et pense à celle que tu auras avec notre bébé. Je t'aime Teresa, plus que ma vie elle-même et je ne veux pas te savoir triste à cause de moi. Trouve un homme qui t'aimera autant que je t'aime et qui s'occupera bien du bébé."

"_ Je ne veux pas Patrick, je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, je ne peux pas."

.

Le couple se serra dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pleura plusieurs minutes avant qu'un bruit à la porte n'attire leur attention. Jane se sépara à regret de Lisbon et marcha jusqu'à la porte, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et l'un de ses rares amis dans la prison fit son apparition.

.

"_ Salut blondinet, t'aurais pas besoin d'aide par hasard?" Questionna l'homme en lui souriant.

"_ Barney, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"_ Je me suis dis que t'aurais besoin de moi pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas et je ne me suis pas trompé on dirait."

"_ Merci d'être venu mais… comment as-tu réussis à venir jusqu'ici sans que personne ne te tombe dessus?" S'enquit Jane, curieux.

"_ Je connais un passage pour venir jusqu'ici et pour sortir dans la cours, je n'aime pas trop l'utiliser mais parfois il n'y à pas le choix hein," dit-il alors dans un haussement d'épaule.

.

Jane lança un regard à amis, puis à Lisbon avant de reporter son attention de nouveau sur Barney. Il venait d'avoir une idée et il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Barney pour ça. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, que Lisbon ne serait pas d'accord avec lui et qu'elle ferait tout pour aller contre son avis, mais il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait la sauver.

Le mentaliste marcha jusqu'au lit sur lequel se trouvait toujours sa compagne et lui attrapa les mains avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Il les embrassa longuement avant d'oser enfin la regarder dans les yeux, de la culpabilité dans le regard. Lisbon sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir et le repoussa violemment avant de se lever brusquement du lit, se tenant le ventre sous la douleur que son mouvement provoqua.

.

"_ Je refuse," lui dit-elle.

"_ Tu n'as pas le choix Teresa, c'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien," répondit-il durement. "Tu vas partir d'ici avec Barney et retrouver les autres."

"_ C'est hors de question," se buta-t-elle.

"_ Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix."

"_ Je le prends le choix et je refuse de partir comme ça, tu pourrais te faire tuer si jamais Pete découvre que je suis partis. Laissons faire le négociateur."

.

Jane savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il continuait comme ça, il allait devoir utiliser une autre tac-tic et rien qu'à cette idée il eut mal, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Il s'approcha donc de Lisbon, l'attrapa par les épaules et la poussa contre le mur si violemment qu'elle sentit sa respiration se couper l'espace d'un instant. Barney s'approcha de lui et tenta de le faire lâcher mais Jane le repoussa et finalement, l'homme se recula, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami.

Lisbon tenta de se défaire des mains de Jane mais il ne la laissa pas faire et la serra un peu plus contre le mur.

.

"_ Tu feras ce que je te dis un point c'est tout," dit-il entre ses dents. "Je ne veux plus te voir ici."

"_ Mais…"

"_ Il n'y a pas de mais, je ne veux plus de toi tu comprends, si tu reste ici j'aurais encore plus de problèmes et je veux m'en éviter alors tu vas partir avec Barney un point c'est tout."

.

Puis, Jane relâcha Lisbon et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la cours de la prison, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait mal au cœur, mal de ce qu'il avait dit à la seul femme qui l'aimait et pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Il savait ce qu'il risquait lorsque Pete s'apercevrait qu'elle n'était plus là, il lui ferait payer. Mais il n'en avait que faire, la sécurité de Lisbon et du bébé passait avant la sienne.

Il entendit la jeune femme pleurer puis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle était partit, elle l'avait quitté et il ne la reverrait plus avant longtemps, s'il la revoyait un jour. Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue mais se dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour elle, pour leur enfant et pour lui. Si tout se passait bien alors d'ici peu elle serait en sécurité loin de la prison et elle pourrait penser à elle et à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ce qui adviendrait de lui n'avait que peu d'importance, du moment qu'elle restait en vie.

Des mouvements dans la cours attirèrent son attention et Jane reconnu ses anciens collègues. Ils arrivaient pour sauver Lisbon, ils allaient l'emmener loin d'ici, mais pour ça il fallait encore que personne ne les voient. Alors Jane fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire pour la sauver.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Si tout va bien, vous aurez la suite Samedi.<p>

Voici un extrait du chapitre suivant, _**Sacrifice**_:

_« Il chargea sin arme et braqua Jane._

_Le mentaliste lança un regard à Lisbon qui voulu partir vers le bâtiment, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à temps pour le sauver. Cho la maintenait par la taille, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger._

_"_ Une dernière parole avant de mourir?" demanda Pete en se tournant vers Jane. »_


	7. Sacrifice

Salut les amis, normalement je ne devais pas poster avant demain, je devais sortir en ballade au zoo aujourd'hui, mais le temps en a décidé autrement, pluie toute la journée avec du vent, donc on reste à la maison.

Je me suis dis que je pouvait en profiter pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Sarah d'émeraude**, nouvelle venue dans l'univers de _**The Mentalist**_, donc bienvenue Sarah et un grand merci pour tout les commentaires que tu m'as laissé. Merci aussi à **Janeandteresa**, toujours présente sur chacune de mes fics.

Voici donc la suite tant attendue.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifice<strong>

* * *

><p>Les couloirs étaient silencieux malgré la situation. Lisbon courait toujours derrière l'ami de Jane, Barney. Cet homme était un mystère pour la jeune femme, de petite taille, genre gringalet, il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de méchant et Lisbon se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le conduire ici, derrière ces murs avec les pires criminels. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi elle le suivait, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Mais Jane avait confiance en lui, il n'avait pas hésité lorsque Barney lui avait proposé de l'aide, et ce simple fait faisait que Lisbon le suivait actuellement à travers les couloirs de la prison pour rejoindre le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. Et là encore une autre question se forma dans sa tête, s'il connaissait un moyen de sortir de là, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emprunté lui-même? Pourquoi se trouvait-il encore en prison? Pourquoi Jane n'était-il pas sortit lui aussi?<p>

Une main sur son épaule la sortie de ses pensées et le visage de Barney apparut si prêt d'elle que Lisbon fit un bon en arrière, en même temps que l'homme qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

.

"_ Eh, faut pas faire peur aux gens comme ça," se plaignit Barney.

"_ Désolée," s'excusa Lisbon."

"_ Pas grave, bon on devrait aller plus vite sinon le plan de blondinet tombera à l'eau," dit-il alors.

.

Et c'est là que Lisbon repensa à tout ce que Jane lui avait dit avant de la faire partir.

.

_"Je ne veux plus de toi tu comprends, si tu reste ici j'aurais encore plus de problèmes et je veux m'en éviter "_

.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que les mots passaient et repassaient dans sa tête, le visage dure de Jane, les yeux lui disant tout le contraire de sa bouche, son cœur se brisant en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait pour elle et pour leur enfant. Il allait se sacrifier, il allait payer pour sa fuite, il allait mourir.

Soudainement, Teresa fit volte face et commença à courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, Barney courant derrière elle.

L'homme la rattrapa par le bras et la retourna face à lui.

.

"_ Vous êtes folle sou quoi," s'affola-t-il.

"_ Laissez-moi," le supplia-t-elle, "je dois y retourner, je dois empêcher Pete de…."

.

Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et furent remplacés par des sanglots et Barney la serra dans ses bras, peu à l'aise avec ce genre de situation. Avoir une femme en pleurs dans ses bras au beau milieu des couloirs d'une prison en pleine émeute, une femme enceinte qui plus est, ça avait de quoi le rendre nerveux. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était Teresa Lisbon, c'était la femme qui rendait fou son compagnon de cellule, la femme dont il lui parlait depuis son arrivée, la femme pour qui il avait tué, celle qu'il avait voulu protéger et qu'il continuait de protéger encore aujourd'hui. Alors Barney prit sur lui et la serra fort dans ses bras, la soutenant lorsque ses jambes tremblèrent et qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, ils ne devaient pas rester là sous peine de mourir, il fallait qu'ils bougent et vite. Alors il se releva, entrainant Lisbon avec lui et celle-ci ne protesta pas, se laissant relever pour ensuite le suivre dans les couloirs. La peine était toujours là, la douleur de la perte qui allait bientôt arriver aussi, mais elle ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que l'accepter, c'était le souhait de Jane et elle ne pourrait, ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, aussi douloureux que ce fut-ce pour elle.

Le duo courait toujours jusqu'à ce que Barney s'arrête et tire Lisbon par le bras pour la faire suivre dans un autre couloir. Il la conduisit ensuite dans un placard et là, il révéla un passage cachait derrière les planches du mur du fond, le tout cachait à son tour par tout un tas d'objets. Lisbon ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise et intrigues. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ai eu vent de ce passage? Comment se faisait-il que personne dans les membres du personnel de la prison n'ai vu ça?

Mais elle relégua ses questions au second plan, pour le moment il s'agissait de sauver sa vie et celle de son enfant, les questions elle aurait bien assez de temps pour s'en poser plus tard, lorsqu'elle serrait à l'abri chez elle.

Barney se faufila dans l'ouverture, rapidement suivit par Lisbon qui avait un peu plus de mal à ramper, la douleur dans son ventre lui arrachant par moment des petits gémissements.

.

"_ Ça va aller Miss Lisbon, on est bientôt arrivé," tenta de la rassurer Barney. "Vous serez bientôt chez vous."

.

Lisbon ne disait rien mais continuait de suivre. Mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait son cœur se brisait un peu plus, à chaque pas en avant elle s'éloignait de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle s'éloignait de Patrick Jane. Elle le faisait pour lui, pour leur enfant, mais certainement pas pour elle. Si elle avait eu son mot à dire, elle serait restée avec lui, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé seule derrière elle, au risque de souffrir un peu plus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du tunnel et Barney aida la jeune femme à se relever. Elle le remercia en s'époussetant les jambes puis ils reprirent leur marche, se collant aux murs afin de ne pas être vu par qui que ce soit. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortit d'affaire, il fallait encore qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir de la cour le plus discrètement possible et se n'était pas choses faciles avec tout les hommes de Pete qui scrutaient la cour sans cesse à la recherche de policiers.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'angle d'un mur, trois armes firent leur apparition dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme et elle entendit trois voix dirent à l'unisson.

.

"_ CBI, ne bougez plus."

.

Barney s'arrêta instantanément, levant les mains aussi haut que possible au dessus de sa tête, tremblant de tout ses membres. Lisbon reconnut tout de suite ses collègues et elle passa devant Barney qui n'osa même pas s'interposer.

.

"_ Oh mon Dieu vous êtes là," souffla-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Cho qui la reçut avec joie, bien qu'il ne sourit pas.

"_ Patron, comment…." balbutia Grace qui avait du mal à comprendre.

"_ L'ami de Jane m'a aidé," répondit-elle en faisant signe à Barney de baisser les bras.

.

D'abord réticent, l'homme fini par laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps et observa les trois agents.

.

"_ Vous êtes les collègues de blondinet hein?" Questionna-t-il, toujours pas rassure.

"_ Blondinet?" répéta Rigsby avec un petit sourire.

"_ Il parle de Jane," expliqua Lisbon, "et oui ce sont ses collègues, mes collègues," dit-elle à Barney qui se détendit alors.

.

Ensuite, Lisbon se tourna vers ses collègues, curieuse de savoir comment et pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici alors que le négociateur devait faire en sorte que personne n'entre dans l'enceinte de la prison. Et soudain, elle se sentit encore plus mal. S'ils étaient là alors c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave à l'extérieur, quelque chose qui les avait obligés à ne pas respecter l'ordre donné de ne pas entrer dans la cour.

Lisbon s'approcha de Cho, le seul qui aurait le courage de lui répondre et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Nul besoin de mots entre eux, un simple regard et ils se comprenaient.

.

"_ On avait pas confiance," lui dit-il. "Le négociateur est un impulsif et il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je ne voulais pas risquer votre vie ainsi que celle de votre enfant."

"_ Co… comment le sais-tu?" demanda alors Lisbon, surprise de la phrase de son collègue.

"_ Van Pelt nous l'a dit," répondit-il sans plus de gène.

.

La brune se tourna vers la jeune femme qui baissa la tete, honteuse d'avoir trahis un secret qu'elle avait juré de garder aussi longtemps que Lisbon ne lui donnerait pas l'autorisation de parler.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Lisbon ne reprocha rien, au contraire, elle lui fit un sourire résigné, signe qu'elle avait agit au mieux dans de pareilles circonstances.

.

"_ Et vous savez aussi que…."

"_ Jane est le père, oui nous savons," répondit cette fois Rigsby avec un grand sourire.

"_ Bien, maintenant il faudrait penser à partir," coupa Cho.

.

Toujours en retrait, Barney se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, partir avec eux ou bien retourner dans la prison. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, mais il savait aussi que si jamais Pete lui tombait dessus il risquait gros et cela lui faisait plus peur que de repasser devant un juge pour évasion.

Lisbon se rendit compte du dilemme de celui qui l'avait aidé, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers lui et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues et, sans me leur parler, ils comprirent ce qu'elle voulait faire et ne trouvèrent rien à redire. C'Était elle le patron, c'était à elle de donner les ordres et ils les suivraient.

.

"_ Barney, tu vas venir avec nous et nous trouverons quoi dire ensuite pour expliquer ton évasion," lui dit-elle en mimant des guillemets au moment du mot évasion.

"_ Mais…"

"_ Pas de mais Barney, tu risque gros si tu retourne là-bas, je ne veux pas avoir une mort de plus sur la conscience."

.

Lisbon baissa la tête au souvenir du sacrifice de Jane. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était advenu de lui, mais elle se doutait que le pire devait être arrivé. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et reprit le dessus, se montrant forte pour ses collègues et amis.

Ils reprirent leur marche en direction de la sortie, non gardé par les forces de l'ordre, ni par les détenus. Encore une chance, ou un piège, mais ils n'en avaient cure, ils devaient sortir et c'était le seul passage alors autant prendre le risque.

Mais alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, toutes les lumières de la cour s'allumèrent, les aveuglant, et une voix retentit.

.

"_ Vous pensiez vraiment que vous alliez pouvoir sortir d'ici aussi facilement que vous êtes entré?" Ricana Pete dans un haut parleur.

.

Le petit groupe leva la tête à la recherche de Pete et le trouvèrent à l'une des fenêtres de l'étage. Il tenait le mégaphone dans une main et de l'autre une arme en direction d'une personne qui se trouvait encore dans l'ombre. Il fit un signe à l'un de ses collègues et la personne dans l'ombre fit un pas en avant, entrant dans la lumière.

Le cœur de Lisbon rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnu Jane et elle se couvrit la bouche avec sa main pour masquer son cri de douleur.

Il avait le visage en sang, un œil complètement fermé à cause d'un énorme hématome, ainsi que du sang sur sa chemise. Il se tenait les côtes avec une main et grimaça lorsque Pete l'attrapa par les cheveux.

.

"_ Je vous avez prévenu," continua Pete, "vous allez maintenant assister à ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne m'écoute pas."

.

Il chargea sin arme et braqua Jane.

Le mentaliste lança un regard à Lisbon qui voulu partir vers le bâtiment, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à temps pour le sauver. Cho la maintenait par la taille, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

.

"_ Une dernière parole avant de mourir?" demanda Pete en se tournant vers Jane.

.

Ce dernier regarda son bourreau un instant avant de reporter son attention vers la cour et la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait.

.

"_ Oui," répondit-il dans un souffle tant la douleur était grande.

.

Pete lui tendit le mégaphone que Jane prit avec difficultés. Il le plaça devant sa bouche et encra son regard dans celui de Lisbon dont les joues étaient recouvertes de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir jusque là. Il prit une grande inspiration.

.

"_ Teresa," commença-t-il, "je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était que tu sois heureuse. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, prends soin de notre enfant et ne m'oublie pas, mais refais ta vie, ne reste pas seule, tu mérite d'être heureuse."

.

Lisbon pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes mais ne quitta jamais le regard de Jane.

.

"_ Rigsby, Van Pelt, ne pensez pas au règlement et soyez heureux, la vie est trop courte pour se priver du droit au bonheur et à l'amour."

.

Le couple hocha la tête et Grace se resserra dans les bras du brun qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

.

"_ Cho, je te fais confiance pour veiller sur Teresa, fais en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, et vie ta vie toi aussi, pense à toi avant le boulot et… souris un peu de temps en temps."

.

Cette dernière phrase arracha des petits rires tristes à ses collègues. Même dans la pire des situations il trouvait encore le moyen de faire de l'humour.

Jane reporta une nouvelle fois son attention vers Lisbon. Il avait mal au cœur de partir et de la laisser seule. Il n'aurait jamais la chance de voir son enfant, de vivre une vie de bonheur avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué John Le Rouge mais plutôt de faire souffrir Lisbon, elle ne le méritait pas.

.

"_ Je t'aimes," souffla-t-il une dernière fois.

"_ Je t'aime," lui répondit Lisbon entre deux sanglots.

.

Une détonation retentit alors dans la cour et Lisbon hurla de douleur, tombant à genoux devant ses collègues, les deux mains au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues comme jamais ce n'était arrivé dans sa vie. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle pleura encore et encore, ne prêtant pas attention à Cho qui tenait de la relever et qui finalement se mit à genoux à ses cotés et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle hurla encore et si fort que personne n'entendit les forces de l'ordre envahir la cour, ils les virent seulement les entourer et les escorter vers la sortie pendant que d'autres entraient dans le bâtiment.

Des cris fusèrent de part et d'autre de la prison jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme.

**- o -**

Les jours étaient passés depuis la fin de l'émeute et tout les détenus avaient reprit leur place dans leur cellule respective. Pete avait était envoyé en isolement totale dans l'attente de son procès.

Barney avait gagné une réduction de peine pour l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Lisbon, à la condition toutefois de divulgué la place exacte du passage qui lui avait permit de sortir dans la cour, chose qu'il fit sans hésitation. Pete n'était plus une menace pour lui, mais ses amis oui. Il avait donc était placé sous protection.

Puis vint l'enterrement de Jane auquel ses amis assistèrent, plus tristes que jamais. Lisbon n'avait pas dit un mot depuis ce fameux soir et personne ne l'avait forcé à le faire. Cho avait tenu parole et chaque jour il se rendait chez sa patronne pour prendre soin d'elle, même si elle ne faisait même pas attention à sa présence.

Les mois passèrent sans que les choses ne changent, à la différence que la jeune femme faisait attention à son enfant, à l'enfant de Jane. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. C'Était la seule chose qui lui restait de l'amour de sa vie.

En ce jour de Juillet, lorsque Cho arriva, Lisbon était couchée sur son canapé, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, ne bougeait toujours pas. Une part d'elle-même était morte ce soir-là, en même temps que Patrick Jane. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait être heureuse, jamais plus elle ne pourrait aimer, jamais plus elle ne pourrait rire. Mais elle le ferait pour son enfant, même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi heureuse qu'en ayant son père avec elle.

Son collègue respecta son silence et son besoin de solitude. Il se rendit dans la cuisine se faire un café et un thé pour la jeune femme qui avait prit gout à la boisson favorite de son consultant.

Soudain, un cri provenant du salon l'alerta et il laissa tomber la tasse au sol, se précipitant vers la jeune femme. Il la trouva debout, une main tenant le bord du canapé et l'autre son ventre.

.

"_ Le bébé arrive," hurla-t-elle.

.

Ce furent ses premiers mots depuis des mois de silence et Cho eu un léger sourire avant de courir à ses cotés et de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois Lisbon installée, il démarra et roula aussi vite que possible en direction de l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle accouche dans sa voiture, il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'asiatique paniqua à l'idée d'aider sa patronne à avoir son bébé.

Une chance pour lui il n'y avait pas trop de circulation et ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital où Lisbon fut prise en charge.

.

"_ Cho viens avec moi," le supplia Lisbon.

.

D'abord hésitant, l'agent se souvint de la demande de Jane avant de mourir. Il suivit alors Lisbon et assista à la naissance de l'enfant de son meilleur ami.

L'accouchement avait été rapide, bien que douloureux pour la jeune femme, mais finalement le bébé, une ravissante petite fille, arriva dans ce monde en hurlant. Elle allait bien, elle ne semblait pas avoir le moindre problème, contrairement à ce que pensaient les médecins à cause de ce qu'avait vécu Lisbon lors de l'émeute.

L'infirmière déposa la fillette sur le ventre de sa mère qui l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras.

.

"_ Elle est magnifique," pleura-t-elle en effleurant le petit corps de ses doigts. "Elle a les cheveux de son père."

.

Cho sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lisbon avant de quitter la pièce. Il devait prévenir Rigsby et Van Pelt.

Lorsque le couple arriva, Lisbon avait été transféré dans une chambre et ils purent la voir radieuse comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Le petit groupe entra dans la chambre et Lisbon releva la tête vers eux, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues.

.

"_ Je vous présente Elisabeth Jane Lisbon," sourit-elle à son équipe.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Donc pour la suite, je ne sais pas trop, demain ou Dimanche, tout dépendra de l'accueil de celui au dessus. Mais voici un petit bout de ce qui vous attend dans le suivant Une nouvelle chance:<p>

_« "_ Il me manque maman," pleura l'enfant, "je sais qu'il est mort avant ma naissance mais… il me manque mon papa."_

_"_ Je sais mon cœur," souffla Lisbon en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa fille, " il me manque à moi aussi."_

_"_ Pourquoi il est mort maman? Pourquoi il est partit?"_

_"_ Il est mort en héros ma puce, en me sauvant la vie, ainsi que la tienne." »_


	8. Une nouvelle chance

Finalement j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous serez content.

Encore merci à **Janeandteresa** et **Sarah d'émeraude** pour les commentaires.

La suite va vos plaire, j'en suis certaine.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une nouvelle chance<strong>

* * *

><p>Une belle journée de printemps, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, une légère brise venait souffler à travers les branches des arbres.<p>

Lisbon se trouvait dans son jardin, observant sa fille courir après le petit chien qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, deux mois plus tôt. La petite fille était tout le portrait de son père et parfois c'était difficile pour Teresa de la voir, mais elle aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde. Elle ne survivrait pas si elle devait la perdre. Pourtant elle savait que cela risquait d'arriver et plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. En effet, Elisabeth était malade et avait besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse, malheureusement pour elle, les médecins n'avaient pas encore trouvés de donneurs compatible et les chances de survies de la fillette n'étaient pas très élevées.

Lisbon se leva de son fauteuil et marcha jusqu'à sa fille pour se joindre à son jeu. Depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, la jeune femme avait mit un terme à sa carrière au CBI pour se consacrer entièrement à elle. Alors il arrivait souvent qu'elles se retrouvent dans le jardin pour des parties de cache-cache, des courses entre mère et fille ou tout simplement des séances de chatouilles.

.

"_ Liz," appela Lisbon, "va chercher Patti et rentre s'il te plait."

"_ Mais maman il est encore tôt," se plaignit la fillette.

"_ Ne commence pas à me faire tes petits yeux ma chérie, tu sais ce que le médecin à dit," rappela la jeune femme à sa fille, les mains sur les hanches.

"_ Je sais," soupira Liz avant de partir chercher sa chienne.

.

Lisbon regarda un moment la petite fille retourner dans la maison, la tête basse, les larmes aux yeux. Elle-même n'en menait pas large, ce n'était pas une vie pour une enfant de cette âge, ni pour n'importe qui. A peine sept ans et la pauvre devait se restreindre de beaucoup d'activités, ne pouvait pas aller avec ses amies lorsque ces dernières souhaitaient l'inviter à des parties pyjama ou autre. L'ancien agent du CBI aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être compatible et permettre à sa fille d'avoir une vie normale, mais elle ne l'était pas. Et lorsqu'Elisabeth lui faisait ces petits yeux, elle croyait revoir Jane, son Jane. Ils avaient le même regard, les mêmes yeux suppliant et parfois ça fonctionnait, mais pas toujours.

Lisbon revint sur terre lorsque le téléphone sonna et rentra pour répondre, ne cessant de prier pour que ce soit le médecin lui annonçant enfin la bonne nouvelle qu'elle attendait depuis des années.

.

"_ Lisbon," répondit-elle instinctivement, la force de l'habitude.

"_ Madame Lisbon, ici le docteur Stevens," s'annonça son interlocuteur.

"_ Docteur Stevens, que se passe-t-il?" S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt. "Une mauvaise nouvelle avec les derniers examens?"

"_ Non madame, plutôt une bonne nouvelle, nous venons de trouver un donneur Compatible avec Elisabeth."

.

Le cœur de Lisbon fit un bon dans sa poitrine et des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues. Enfin. Enfin sa fille était sauve, enfin elle pourrait vivre la vie dont elle rêvait depuis toujours, enfin elle pourrait être une petite fille comme les autres.

La voix du médecin lui rappela qu'il était toujours en ligne.

.

"_ Madame Lisbon? Vous êtes toujours là?" Appela la voix inquiète du médecin.

"_ Oh… oui, oui, je suis toujours là," répondit rapidement Lisbon.

"_ Il faudrait que vous veniez au plus vite avec votre fille, plus tôt nous procéderont à la greffe."

"_ Bien, je préviens Liz et nous arrivons."

"_ Je vous attends."

.

Lisbon reposa le combiné d'une main tremblante, versant toujours ses larmes de joie. Sa fille avait une chance de s'en sortir, elle avait encore du mal à y croire, mais c'était pourtant bien vrai.

Elle monta dans la chambre de la petite, certaine de l'y trouver, écrivant dans son journal. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit à écrire elle avait décidé de consigner ses journées et ses états d'âmes dans le petit livre que lui avait offert Van Pelt l'année d'avant. Elle avait collé une photo de ses deux parents ensembles prise lors d'une soirée au CBI sur la couverture.

En entrant dans la pièce, Lisbon découvrit effectivement sa fille sur son lit, mais elle n'écrivait pas dans son journal, non elle avait dans les mains un cadre, et pas n'importe lequel.

.

"_ Elisabeth?" Appela Lisbon.

.

La fillette laissa tomber le cadre sur le lit et sursauta en entendant sa mère. Elle chassa quelques larmes à l'aide de son bras gauche tandis que la a main droite se posait sur le visage de son père souriant sur la photo.

Lisbon s'approcha rapidement du lit et s'assit sur le bord, entourant sa fille de ses bras.

.

"_ Il me manque maman," pleura l'enfant, "je sais qu'il est mort avant ma naissance mais… il me manque mon papa."

"_ Je sais mon cœur," souffla Lisbon en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa fille, " il me manque à moi aussi."

"_ Pourquoi il est mort maman? Pourquoi il est partit?"

"_ Il est mort en héros ma puce, en me sauvant la vie, ainsi que la tienne."

.

La mère et la fille se serrèrent une fois de plus dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que Lisbon ne se dégage de la petite, un sourire sur le visage.

.

"_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ma puce, le médecin à téléphoné et…"

.

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase, Elisabeth avait bondit du lit, comme si elle avait comprit de quoi il retournait. Elle se précipita vers son placard et en sortit un petit sac contenant des affaires. Elle avait toujours un sace de prêt pour le cas où le médecin les appellerait, pour le cas où elle serait de nouveau si malade qu'elle doive retourner à l'hôpital. C'Était une petite fille très prévoyante.

Lisbon la laissa faire, heureuse de la voir sourire de nouveau, de la voir heureuse de nouveau. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur de la voir ainsi, elle était si belle lorsqu'elle souriait, comme son père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon et sa fille étaient en voiture et se rendaient chez Van Pelt pour lui déposer Patti. Elles ne savaient pas pour combien de temps elles en auraient et ne voulaient pas laisser la chienne toute seule à la maison.

**- o -**

Lisbon gara sa voiture sur le parking si connu de l'hôpital et en sortit, allant pas la suite ouvrir la porte à Elisabeth qui trépignait d'impatience. La fillette était collée à la vitre, suppliant du regard sa mère d'aller plus vite et, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle se rua à l'extérieur mais s'arrêta pour attendre sa mère. Elle restait tout de même prudente.

Le duo entra dans le hall du bâtiment et fut accueillit pas le sourire de l'infirmière à l'accueil. Depuis le temps qu'elles venaient ici elles connaissaient tout le monde.

Une autre infirmière vint les voir et les conduisit dans une chambre pour qu'elles s'installent en attendant la visite du médecin.

La petite fille s'installa gentiment sur le lit et sortit un livre de son sac pour lire. Elle manquait bien souvent l'école mais elle ne voulait pas prendre du retard, elle voulait réussir. Elle savait amadouer les gens tout comme son père savait le faire, mais elle était assidu dans son travail comme l'était sa mère. Un parfait mélange de ses parents.

Le médecin ne tarda pas à arriver et Lisbon vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur le donneur qui allait sauver sa fille.

.

"_ Madame Lisbon, je suis content de vous voir," sourit le médecin, "salut Liz."

"_ Bonjour docteur Stevens," salua Elisabeth de la main.

"_ Alors docteur, qui est ce fameux donneur?" interrogea Lisbon.

"_ Il préfère garder l'anonymat, il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu parler de votre fille et qu'il voulait accomplir une bonne action dans sa vie, qu'il n'aimait pas savoir cette enfant triste et malade."

"_ Mais…"

"_ Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, peut-etre acceptera-t-il de venir vous voir plus tard, pour le moment il est en salle de préparation et je crois que la jeune demoiselle qui est là devrait en faire autant."

"_ Oui docteur," sourit la petite en reposant son livre.

.

Le médecin quitta la pièce et une infirmière arriva pour aider Elisabeth à se préparer pendant que Lisbon sortait dans le couloir.

La brune resta devant la porte en attendant de pouvoir retourner auprès de sa fille mais une voix l'interpella. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur Cho qui arrivait avec Elise.

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras tandis que Cho attendait son tour pour prendre son ancienne patronne dans ses bras. Depuis la mort de Jane et la naissance d'Elisabeth, Cho et Lisbon étaient devenu plus proche et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Cho était même le parrain de la petite et il en était fier.

Lorsqu'Elise libera Lisbon de ses bras, Cho prit sa place et la serra fort contre lui, heureux pour elle et pour sa filleule.

.

"_ Alors?" S'enquit l'asiatique.

"_ Un donneur anonyme," répondit Lisbon.

"_ Le principal c'est que quelqu'un puisse sauver Elisabeth," compléta Elise.

"_ C'est bien vrai ça," approuva Lisbon, "et je ferais mieux de retourner auprès de ma chère petite avant qu'elle ne fasse tourner en bourrique l'infirmière."

"_ C'est tout son père," lança Cho.

.

Tout le monde sourit à cette réplique et Lisbon s'éclipsa, retrouvant sa fille dans sa chambre qui était déjà prête à être emmener en salle d'opération.

Lisbon entra dans la pièce et elle sourit à sa fille qui, pour une fois, avait été sage comme une image, au plus grand bonheur de l'infirmière.

La jeune femme les laissa et quitta la pièce. Lisbon en profita pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

.

"_ Ça va aller mon cœur?" demanda-t-elle.

"_ Oui maman, n'ais pas peur, tout va bien se passer."

"_ C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est la petite fille qui rassure sa maman."

.

Les deux Lisbon se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à un infirmier venu emmener Elisabeth. La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra dort contre son petit cœur, lui promettant que tout ira bien pour elle et qu'il fallait qu'elle garde confiance.

L'infirmier installa Elisabeth sur le fauteuil roulant et la petite fille salua sa mère une dernière fois avant de disparaitre. Lisbon resta donc seule dans la chambre, l'image de sa petite fille souriante dans ce fauteuil roulant.

Elle pria de tout son cœur pour que la greffe fonctionne et que son petit ange retrouve une vie normale, la vie dont toutes les petites filles de son âge rêvaient. Elle pria Jane de veiller sur leur fille, de faire en sorte qu'elle s'en sorte.

Elle savait que si jamais elle perdait Elisabeth, elle serait inconsolable, qu'elle n'aurait plus rien pour la retenir dans ce monde.

**- o -**

Les premières heures passèrent et Lisbon, Cho et Elise restèrent assit sur les fauteuils inconfortable de la salle d'attente prévu pour les familles. L'attente était vraiment longue et Lisbon ne put rester assise et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle ne supportait plus d'attendre des nouvelles de sa fille, elle voulait tellement pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, pouvoir sentir son petit corps en vie contre elle.

Les gens entraient et sortaient de la salle d'attente, parfois souriant parfois en larmes. Cela ne faisait rien pour aider à calmer Lisbon, bien au contraire. Sa peur montait en elle, la peur de ne jamais la revoir vivante.

Cho et Elise s'absentèrent le temps d'allé boire un café, la laissant seule. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était sa fille.

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle d'attente mais ne se retourna pas pour voir qui c'était, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Cette personne s'approcha d'elle mais resta derrière et lui dit que tout irait bien, qu'Elisabeth serait de nouveau en bonne sante et qu'elle pourrait s'amuser avec ses petites amies à l'école comme n'importe quelle enfant de son âge. Puis, la personne lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

.

"_ C'est une merveilleuse petite fille, comme sa maman."

.

Lisbon eu des frissons dans tout son corps et se retourna vivement mais la personne était partit, elle était seule dans la pièce.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Et la suite pour demain, <em><strong>Un secret dévoilé<strong>_:

_« "_ Voilà, nous n'avons pas été très honnêtes avec toi," commença Grace._

_"_ Comment ça?" interrogea Lisbon._

_"_ Nous avons découvert qui est le donneur qui a sauvé Elisabeth. Ne nous demande pas comment nous avons fait, trop long à expliquer, trop de démarches, mais le fait est que le bon samaritain est une connaissance."_

_"_ Qui est-il?"_

_"_ Moi," dit une voix derrière elle. »_


	9. Un secret dévoilé

J'ai pas posté depuis quelques jours, mille pardon mais je me suis fait 24h de travail en deux jours et je suis un peu fatiguée.

Je vous poste enfin le chapitre que vous attendez tant et au passage e vous préviens que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, donc pas de petit aperçu à la fin, je garde la surprise.

Merci encore et toujours à **Sarah d'émeraude** et **Janeandteresa**.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Un secret dévoilé<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours avaient passés depuis la greffe qu'avait subit Elisabeth et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. La petite fille était encore bien fatiguée mais elle était souriante, enjouée et pleine de vie, au plus grand bonheur de sa mère qui n'avait de cesse de sourire en la regardant chaque jour redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était avant sa maladie.<p>

Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient venus la voir plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois ils ne pouvaient pas rester bien longtemps, du travail en retard disaient-ils. Mais Lisbon sentait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, elle avait été flic pendant si longtemps qu'elle pouvait savoir ce genre de chose, de plus elle avait été leur patronne, elle les connaissait trop bien. Mais elle n'insistait pas, elle savait qu'ils finiraient par lui parler, il lui suffisait juste d'être patiente. Tout comme elle devait être patiente avec le docteur Stevens. Elle attendait toujours de savoir qui était l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de sa fille sans même la connaitre, car elle était parvenue à savoir que c'était un homme. Le médecin refusait toujours de le lui dire, même si chaque jour elle le harcelait pour savoir. Elle fini par se dire que de savoir le nom du sauveur de sa fille n'avait pas grande importance, un inconnue avait eu la gentillesse de faire un don de lui-même pour elle, ce qui comptait le plus était que la petite fille puisse vivre.

Un matin, alors que la jeune femme se trouvait dans la chambre avec sa fille, le médecin vint les voir, tout sourire.

.

"_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous jeune fille," dit-il en se penchant vers Elisabeth.

"_ C'est quoi docteur?" Questionna l'enfant en sautillant dans son lit.

.

Lisbon sourit un peu plus de voir sa fille si pleine de vie. Elle avait presque perdu l'espoir de la voir come ça un jour, mais le miracle tant attendu était arrivé.

Le médecin sourit lui aussi, il se tourna vers la maman heureuse puis de nouveau vers la petite.

.

"_ Tu vas pouvoir sortir dans la journée si tu veux, les résultats sont arrivés et ils sont encourageant."

"_ Chouette," hurla la petite de joie.

"_ Mais il va quand même falloir que tu fasses attention les premiers temps, ne pas trop de fatigué, respecter un traitement mais d'ici peu tu seras totalement libre de vivre normalement comme toutes les petites filles de ton âge."

.

Le médecin quitta la chambre après avoir donne ses recommandations à Lisbon et laissa la mère et la fille entre elles. Elisabeth sauta presque du lit pour se jeter ensuite au cou de sa maman qui l'entoura de ses bras, si heureuse que tout soit bientôt fini qu'elle laissa couler quelques larmes.

.

"_ Pleure pas maman," s'inquiéta la petite, "le docteur a dit que tout serait bientôt fini."

"_ Je sais mon cœur, mais je suis si heureuse."

.

Elles restèrent encore quelques temps ainsi avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les fassent se séparer. Cho fit un pas dans la chambre et déposa un sac sur le lit de sa filleule avant de se tourner vers Lisbon pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Pendant qu'Elisabeth déballait ce que lui avait apporté son parrain, la jeune femme détailla les dires du médecin et Cho souffla de soulagement. Il était bien rare de le voir faire étalage de ses sentiments, mais depuis la mort de Jane il avait mit un point d'honneur à s'impliquer dans la vie de Lisbon et de sa fille.

Elisabeth sauta une nouvelle fois au cou de sa mère puis à celui de Cho en découvrant sa surprise, un costume de petite fée ainsi que des places pour aller au dernier spectacle sur les fées d'Irlande qui passait en ville. Sa mère lui avait promit de l'y emmener si son état s'améliorait et voilà qu'elle avait enfin la possibilité d'y aller.

Les deux adultes sortirent de la chambre quelques minutes laissant Elisabeth essayer son costume. Lisbon avait des questions à poser à son ancien collègue et elle voulait des réponses, elle en avait assez de ne pas savoir.

.

"_ Ecoutes Kimball, je sais que tu me cache des choses, ainsi que Rigsby et Van Pelt," commença-t-elle. "Je sais que je ne suis plus votre patronne depuis longtemps mais je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, et en me cachant la vérité c'est exactement ce que vous faites, alors je veux tout savoir."

.

Cho se tendit un moment, peu sure de la façon dont il devait aborder la chose. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, celui où les cachoteries devraient être révèles, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment lui en faire part. Il aimait Lisbon, elle était devenue bien plus que son ancienne patronne, elle était une amie sincère, sa meilleure amie, et il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses, surtout sur ce sujet là, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

En regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, en voyant cette lueur dans son regard, celle qu'il connaissait si bien pour avoir travailler avec elle durant de si longues années, il se dit que finalement il n'aurait pas tant de mal que ça à lui dire. Elle lui en voudrait, de cela il ne doutait pas, mais elle finirait par comprendre les raisons de son silence. Peut-etre ne lui pardonnerait-elle pas, mais elle comprendrait l'important.

.

"_ Je vais te le dire, mais pas ici et pas maintenant. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour d'Elisabeth, ne lui gâchons pas sa journée."

"_ Bien, mais je veux toujours savoir."

"_ Demain, viens au CBI et nous t'expliquerons tout."

.

Lisbon accepta d'un signe de tête et ils retournèrent dans la chambre rejoindre Elisabeth qui arborait fièrement le costume rose bonbon offert par son parrain. Elle agitait sa petite baguette magique devant elle, faisant voler les rubans autour d'elle alors qu'elle virevoltée. Lisbon sourit, fier de voir sa petite fille si heureuse.

**- o -**

La petite famille rentra à la maison quelques heures plus tard. Elisabeth se jeta à genoux tandis que Patty venait l'assaillir de câlins et de coups de langues. Lisbon sourit un peu plus, son sourire semblait ne plus vouloir la quitter depuis ce matin, de voir sa fille si heureuse, si pleine de vie lui fit du bien. Elle savait qu'elle ne le serait jamais complètement mais c'était un début, un très bon début.

Apres avoir rangé les affaires de sa fille dans sa chambre, Lisbon prépara le repas, simple mais nourrissant. Elisabeth mangea avec appétit puis partit dans son petit monde plein de rêves dans sa chambre.

Lisbon en profita pour appeler la nounou qui s'occupait de sa fille parfois lorsqu'elle voulait sortir. La jeune fille en question accepta avec joie de venir prendre soin de sa petite protégée préférée et Lisbon raccrocha le téléphone.

Demain elle allait avoir quelques explications avec ses anciens collègues, ils allaient devoir lui dire la vérité et elle serait prête à l'entendre. Elle avait assez encaissé de choses tout au long de sa vie, elle serait capable d'en encaisser une de plus, même si elle devait en souffrir encore une fois, l'important pour elle était de savoir qu'elle pouvait encore leur faire confiance.

La soirée se passa superbement bien et Elisabeth s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'elle lui racontait encore le jour de sa rencontre avec un nouveau consultant du nom de Patrick Jane, cet home qui allait lui rendre la vie impossible durant de longues années, mais aussi celui qui allait lui réapprendre à sourire, à vivre, à être heureuse.

A la fin de son histoire, une larme perla au coin de son œil et elle la chassa d'un geste de la main. Se remémorer cette histoire lui faisait toujours autant de mal, mais elle aimait pouvoir raconter à son petit ange comment son père avait fait de sa vie quelque chose merveilleux.

Lisbon se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras, la remontant dans sa chambre et la coucha délicatement. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et autorisa même Patty à se coucher avec elle.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, se prépara pour se coucher elle-même et se glissa dans son lit. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, elle laissa son regard glisser sur le cadre photo contenant le portrait de l'homme de sa vie. Elle pleura encore et encore cette nuit-là, tant de souvenirs heureux. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle revit le visage de Jane juste avant de mourir ce soir-là.

.

"_ Merci Patrick de m'avoir sauvé, d'avoir sauvé notre fille," pleura-t-elle. "Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours."

.

Puis elle s'endormit.

**- o -**

Elisabeth se réveilla de bonne heure et couru dans la chambre de sa mère pour la réveiller. Elle savait que sa maman devait se rendre au CBI dans la journée et il fallait qu'elle se prépare, elle voulait l'aider à se faire belle.

.

"_ Eh maman faut se lever," chantonna gaiement la petite en sautant sur le lit de sa mère.

.

Lisbon ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sourit en voyant sa fille. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter le lit afin de prendre le petit déjeuner.

Lisbon arriva en début d'après-midi au CBI. Elle passa par l'accueil afin de se munir du badge réservait aux visiteurs et monta rapidement rejoindre les autres à cet étage qui lui était si familier. Une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Un lot de souvenirs afflua à sa mémoire et elle se laissa submerger par toutes ces images d'une autre époque.

.

"_ Lisbon," entendit-elle derrière elle.

.

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à Van Pelt, tout sourire, quoi qu'un peu crispé. Elle vint la saluer et les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Cho les conduisit dans une salle de réunion vide, à la plus grande surprise de Teresa qui se dit alors que ce devait être vraiment très important. Elle prit place autour de la grande table et attendit. Elle resta tout de même debout, écartant la chaise, ne se sentant pas de s'assoir.

.

"_ Voilà, nous n'avons pas été très honnêtes avec toi," commença Grace.

"_ Comment ça?" interrogea Lisbon.

"_ Nous avons découvert qui est le donneur qui a sauvé Elisabeth. Ne nous demande pas comment nous avons fait, trop long à expliquer, trop de démarches, mais le fait est que le bon samaritain est une connaissance."

"_ Qui est-il?"

"_ Moi," dit une voix derrière elle.

.

La jeune femme se figea sur place, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et sa respiration se fit difficile. Elle connaissait cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien et elle eu soudain peur de se retourner et de faire face au propriétaire de cette voix, elle avait peur d'être dans un rêve et qu'il disparaisse avant de le voir.

Elle ferma les yeux et le plus lentement du monde se retourna. Elle le sentit s'approcher mais garda obstinément les yeux clos. Une main glissa sur sa joue et elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors même qu'elle tentait de rester forte.

.

"_ Ouvre les yeux Teresa," lui dit-il.

.

La main glissa sur sa joue, chassant les larmes, descendit le long de son bras et fini sa course sur sa main qu'elle encercla tendrement.

Lisbon prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit finalement les yeux, se retrouvant dans l'océan bleu qu'elle aimait tant.

.

"_ Patrick," souffla-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes chassaient les premières.

.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter et Lisbon se laissa enfin aller. Elle se jeta au cou de Jane et le serra si fort contre elle qu'il en eu le souffle coupé. Il l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et lui rendit cette étreinte dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, depuis toutes ces années de séparations.

Le trio n'avait pas bougeait, savourant la vu du couple de nouveau réunis. Ils auraient des choses à dire, mais plus tard, pour le moment Jane et Lisbon avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls, rien qu'eux deux. Alors ils quittèrent la salle de réunion.

Jane se décolla à regret du corps si chaud de Lisbon et la regarda dans les yeux.

.

"_ Comment… comment as-tu survécu?" Questionna la jeune femme qui avait encore du mal à y croire.

"_ C'est une longue histoire," lui répondit-il, " mais disons que le soir de ma prétendu mort, Pete m'a raté. Le problème c'est que certaines personnes en avaient encore après moi et les flics ont pensés qu'il serait judicieux de faire croire à ma mort et de me placer dans le programme de protection des témoins. J'avait vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir en prison et j'étais le seul témoin encore en vie. Ils voulaient que je témoigne."

"_ Ils n'ont pas pensés à l'enfer que j'allais vivre en te croyant mort? A ce que tu allais vivre sans voir ta fille?"

"_ Ils y ont pensés mais ils m'ont dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils voulaient ta vie et celle de notre fille seraient en danger, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque, alors je suis partis."

"_ Et tu as manqué toute la vie de ta fille, Elisabeth n'a de cesse de me réclamer son père, me disant à quel point elle regrette de ne pas être née plus tôt pour avoir la chance de t'avoir connu."

.

Le silence pesa un instant sur le couple avant que Lisbon ne se serre de nouveau dans les bras de Jane.

.

"_ Merci de l'avoir sauvé une nouvelle fois," lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

"_ Je ne pouvais pas la regarder souffrir ainsi et ne rien faire," répondit-il. "Lorsqu'enfin j'ai été libre de venir te retrouver, j'ai appris pour sa maladie et je me suis fait tester, je voulais pouvoir la sauver."

"_ Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je l'avais perdue elle aussi."

"_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je suis là à présent."

.

Lisbon redressa la tête afin de pouvoir faire face à Jane. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, aussi séduisant, ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur d'envi. Jane le comprit et doucement, tendrement, il vint poser les siennes sur celles de la jeune femme. Ils en avaient rêvaient depuis si longtemps, ils avaient tant voulut pouvoir de nouveau vivre ce moment de pure bonheur que des petits gémissements de plaisirs fendirent le silence de la pièce.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les fasse se séparer. Mais ils restèrent front contre front. Soudain, Lisbon s'écarta de Jane.

.

"_ Elisabeth," dit-elle alors, "il faut le lui dire, elle sera si heureuse."

"_ Alors allons-y," approuva le beau blond en prenant la jeune femme par la main.

.

Le couple quitta la salle de réunion et passa devant le trio d'agents qui attendait patiemment devant la porte.

.

"_ On reviendra plus tard," lança Jane alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux.

.

Les trois agents se lancèrent des regards entendu et sourire avant de retourner à leur poste.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	10. Epilogue

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vous ait plu et j'espère vous retrouver sur ma prochaine que je posterais dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Le chemin jusque chez Lisbon se passa en silence. La jeune femme conduisait, les yeux rivés sur la route, toutes ses pensées allant à sa fille et à la surprise qu'elle allait avoir en voyant son père pour la première fois. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en rêvait tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas possible. Mais dans son esprit de petite fille elle conservait cet espoir. Lisbon était heureuse, de faire plaisir à sa fille et d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle croyait mort depuis de longues années.<p>

Elle repensa à cette soirée, à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à la fenêtre de la prison, une arme sur la tempe, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Elle n'en avait jamais douté et aujourd'hui encore elle en avait la certitude. Il avait fait un don de lui pour sauver leur fille, il était revenu à elle. Que demander de plus à la vie si ce n'est la joie d'être avec la personne aimée?

Une main sur son genou lui fit tourner la tête et elle croisa le regard un peu nerveux de Jane. Il y avait de quoi être nerveux, il allait voir sa fille, peut-etre pas pour la première fois car il l'avait surement déjà croisé, mais c'était différent. C'Était bien la première fois que la jeune femme voyait le mentaliste nerveux et elle sourit un peu.

.

"_ Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer," lui dit-elle.

"_ Et si jamais elle ne m'aimait pas?" Demanda la voix tremblante du blond.

"_ Pourquoi ne t'aimerait-elle pas? Elle te réclame tout les jours, elle ne cesse de me dire à quel point tu lui manque."

"_ Et si jamais elle m'en voulait pour avoir était absent de sa vie?"

"_ Et si jamais elle te sautait au cou pour te remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie?" Hasarda Lisbon.

.

Jane sourit à ces mots et se détendit un peu. Il n'était pas complètement détendu mais suffisamment laisser ses craintes de coté le temps du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Lisbon coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers Jane. Elle lui sourit et ensemble ils sortirent de la voiture. Elle fit le tour du véhicule et vit prendre son home dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle. Elle sentit les bras du blond lui entourer la taille et elle ferma les yeux de contentement. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place, celle dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Jane déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de se séparer d'elle et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la maison. Une fois devant la porte, Lisbon lui prit la main et elle ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Ils entendirent des rires et des cris, les aboiements du chien dans le jardin et ils se sourirent. Ils étaient heureux de l'entendre rire et s'amuser, de la savoir elle aussi heureuse comme toutes les petites filles de son âge.

Lisbon ouvrit la porte et avança à l'intérieur, tirant Jane par la main qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché en le sentant un peu réticent à avancer par lui-même.

.

"_ Elisabeth," appela-t-elle.

.

Et elle sentit Jane se tendre un peu plus prés d'elle. Elle pouvait le comprendre, il appréhendait sa première vraie rencontre avec sa fille et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais la jeune femme savait que tout se passerait bien, que sa fille était compréhensive et que s'il lui expliquait les raisons de sa longue absence elle comprendrait.

Elisabeth courut dans le jardin et s'arrêta à la porte vitrée lorsqu'elle vit sa mère. Elle lui sourit, fit un pas à l'intérieur et se figea lorsque l'homme qui accompagnait sa mère apparut. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peu certaine de ce qu'elle voyait. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle n'osa pas faire un geste de plus tant la vision de cet home la bouleversait.

Jane observa sa fille le dévisager des pieds à la tête et attendit de voir une réaction. Lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise, il avait envi de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais il avait aussi peu qu'elle le rejette.

Finalement, Elisabeth se reprit et courut pour se jeter au cou de son père, l'enlaçant de ses petits bras. Elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou et pleura. Jane l'enveloppa à son tour et laissa lui aussi ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

Lisbon resta à l'écart, préférant laisser sa fille faire connaissance avec son père. Elle laissa une larme de joie faire son chemin sur son visage, trop heureuse de ce moment. Elle s'était toujours demandée ce que ça lui ferait si Jane était vivant et qu'il rencontrait sa fille, à présent elle avait sa réponse.

.

"_ Papa," pleura Liz, "mon papa."

"_ Ma fille, tu m'as tant manqué," souffla Jane en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

"_ Toi aussi mon papa, et je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, tu es avec nous maintenant et tu ne partiras plus."

"_ Je te promets de ne plus jamais partir, ta maman et toi m'avez trop manqué."

.

Elisabeth se détacha de son père et tourna la tête vers sa mère. La voyant pleuré, elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers son père.

.

"_ Pourquoi elle pleure maman?" Questionna-t-elle.

"_ Je pense qu'elle voudrait elle aussi un gros câlin," lui répondit Jane.

.

La petite sourit à son père et tendit les bras vers sa mère. Lisbon se rapprocha et alors qu'elle attrapait la main de sa fille, elle sentit une main plus grande se poser dans le bas de son dos et elle fut plaquée contre Jane. Elle se laissa faire et savoura de se retrouver contre le torse de son consultant, sa fille prés d'elle.

Lorsque la nounou rentra avec le chien, elle fut attendrit par ce qu'elle vit.

Jane, Lisbon et Elisabeth se tenaient étroitement serrés dans les bras les uns des autres, pleurant de bonheur.

La jeune fille sourit et préféra retourner dans le jardin avec Patty, la petite famille avait besoin de se retrouver seule après toutes ces années de séparation. Ils étaient enfin réunis et rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
